Let Go
by katierosefun
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Primrose and Aadan Mellark lives happily and Katniss was not intending on remembering the Hunger Games. She knew that she was going to tell her children later, but not at such a young age.Gale Hawthorne arrives, and he tells of the Hunger Games to the children, which triggers a box of memories in Katniss' mind, and Peeta struggles to calm himself with Gale. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hunger Game fans! :) This is a story idea that COULD NOT STOP POPPING INTO MY HEAD, so I decided 'What the heck' and just went with my gut feeling to make this story. Btw, since I didn't know the names of the children of Katniss and Peeta, I decided to name the daughter Primrose, after Prim, (Katniss'little sister, and the son Aadan, who is named after Katniss' father. I made up the father's name because we don't know his real name. Anyway, the name Aadan means 'little fire', which sounds appropriate, condsidering that Katniss' nickname was 'The Girl on Fire.') So give me feedback, but no hater comments are allowed! :) Luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 1. The Stranger

"Prim, wait up!" Seven year old Primrose Mellark turns around and giggles as her four year old baby brother, Aadan waddles after her.

"Wait up!" Aadan says again. Prim stops briefly and flashing her brother a mischievous smile, she scrambled up a tree. "Hey!" Aadan cries, looking up at Prim. Prim laughs. "What? You said wait UP. So, I am here, and I am waiting, right UP in this tree!" Aadan tries to climb after his sister, but ends up sliding right down the tree trunk and plopping on his rear end. His eyes filled with tears and he began to wail as most four year olds do.

Prim sighed and descended from the tops of the tree. She sits next to her little brother. "It's okay, Aadan." She says softly. "I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you." Prim rocked Aadan gently in her arms, singing a lullaby that her mother had always sang to her before bedtime.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they are open, the sun will rise. .."_

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Primrose startled, and stood up so abruptly that Aadan tumbled right out of her arms. Someone had sung the second verse of the song, and it was not her. "Who's there?" Prim shouted into the great trees of the forest. Aadan crawled behind Prim, his eyes wide with fear. Suddenly, a lean and slender figure emerged from the shadows of the tree so silently, that it seemed as though his shoes were made from velvet. The person wore a traveling cloak, with a bow slung over his back and arrows in his hand. Prim stiffened, frozen from the fast beating of her heart. Aadan let out a small cry.

The person slowly made his way into the light and then Prim and Aadan saw his face.

And Prim was shocked.

The man had stormy yet handsome eyes, the darkest hair imaginable, and skin the color of olives. He had an aura of security around him, and automatically, Prim knew with surprise, that she could trust this unknown traveler.

"Who are you?" Prim asked again, willing to make her voice stronger. The man smiled, and replied, "You look like your mother." Prim was taken back with shock. "You know my mother?" The man smiled again. "Oh, I know your mother VERY well. Tell her that Gale Hawthorne has arrived." Prim stared at the man, confused of what event had just happened. Aadan poked his head out from behind Prim's legs and he squinted nervously at the stranger. "Ah, so this must be your brother!" The man who claimed to be Gale said. Aadan stared blankly back. Prim wordlessly gathered Aadan into her arms. "Are you coming?" She asked Gale. Gale nodded pleasantly.

Prim retraced her steps back to the backyard of her house, where her mother stood at the door, ready to lecture her children about how late it is and why they had not returned until now. "Primrose Rue Mellark, do you know what time it..." Katniss Everdeen-Mellark's voice drifted off when she saw who was following her children. "Mother, there is someone named Gale Hawthorne who wants to talk to you." Prim said nonchalantly. Katniss opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened her mouth, and closed it again.

"Gale…?" She squeaked. The stranger smiled.

"Hello, Catnip."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow Hunger Games fans. So, this chapter is finished, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not so sure if this is a good chapter, but if you feel as though I could do better, give me some pointers and feedback is important. Just remember: Hater comments are not allowed. Btw, if you are also a big fan of the 39 Clues series, check out my story Free to Do Anything. :) Thanks! **

Chapter 2. Things that Can't Heal

Katniss couldn't breathe for a second.

Gale.

Gale.

GALE.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta Mellark, Katniss' husband walked up from behind. "Katniss…?" Peeta stopped abruptly when he was who was at the backdoor. Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then, Peeta cleared his throat.

"Gale." Peeta said shortly.

"Peeta." Gale nodded.

Kaniss' senses finally unfroze and she looked up at Gale. Gale smiled down at her. "Miss me?" He asked teasingly. Katniss stared at him for a second and then a large smile broke into her face. "Gale!" She hugged him with all her might and laughed. "Why did you come here? Are you okay? What's District 4 like now? Did something happen? Is Annie okay?" Katniss couldn't stop herself from asking all of the questions.

The children looked up at Katniss, puzzled by the outburst of their mother. Prim nudged Aadan and Katniss heard her whisper, "Is Daddy okay?"

Peeta! Katniss suddenly remembered that he was here. Katniss whipped around and felt her heart sink into her chest when she saw how stony Peeta's expression was. "It would be better if you came inside." Peeta said slowly. His eyes, which were usually a bright, electrifying blue color, were now intense and dark, as though he was trying hard not to blow apart.

"Thank you, Peeta." Gale says formally and steps into the house. Katniss closed the backdoor with a loud 'snap' noise and taking note on the tension in the air, she excused herself to retreat into the kitchen. Katniss shut the kitchen door and breathed out heavily. 'Why has he come here?' She thought anxiously. 'Why now?' Katniss stared off out of the window. She had sent letters to Gale, so many letters to District 4, and had tried calling him on the phone.

He never picked up the phone.

He never replied to the letters.

Katniss sat down on the floor and stared blankly at the ground.

"Leave our family this instant!"

Katniss stood up quickly at the sound of her husband's voice. She peeked through the crack of the kitchen door, and saw Peeta covering the children and Gale standing so still.

"Peeta, did you tell the children at least?" Gale asked softly. Katniss saw Prim and Aadan looking up at their father. "Papa, what do they mean?" Prim asked, confused. Peeta didn't answer. "You have to agree, Peeta. Katniss will agree." Gale said. Peeta snarled. "She will not do anything of the sort! President Coin tried to convince her too, remember? But Katniss changed her mind!" Gale pretended not to hear Peeta's remark. "It's been too long." Gale said sadly. "So many people are still hurt, still scarred." Peeta glared hard at Gale. "You will be scarred and hurt only if you choose to be." He shot back.

Katniss had enough of this.

She slammed open the door, her face a storm cloud. Gale and Peeta stopped arguing, and Prim and Aadan came running into Katniss' arms. "Mama, they were fighting!" Aadan cried. "It's alright, Aadan. It's okay; they were just having a little discussion, that's all." Katniss glared at Peeta and Gale as she grabbed Aadan and Prim's hand to lead them up to their rooms. She mouthed at the both of them, 'I'll deal with you two later.'

With a final icy glare, Katniss guided her children into the bedroom. She tucked Prim and Aadan into bed. "Mama, what was that Gale man talking about?" Prim asked as Katniss kissed her goodnight. "It was nothing, Prim." Katniss said. "Daddy looked angry." Aadan says softly as he held the blanket higher to his nose. Katniss smiled wearily. "Daddy is just tired. He'll be fine in the morning." She assures her son and turns out the lights. "Goodnight!" She calls out to her children. Then, she shuts the door and goes down the stairs where she had to face Peeta. And Gale.

Peeta stared stonily and angrily at Gale as Katniss sat next to him. "What were you two thinking?" Katniss asked icily. Peeta didn't answer. Neither did Gale. "Peeta, you scared the kids, and Gale, you should have known better than try to get Peeta angry." She said. Gale opened his mouth in protest but Peeta stepped in first. "Gale was suggesting an outrageous idea that included something that you disagreed to a long time ago." He said. Katniss turned to Gale. "What was it?" She asks. Gale cleared his throat and said, "We are going to have a Hunger Games for the children on the Capitol." Peeta watched his wife's face for any emotion. "Gale, we have been living in peace for the last couple years, and no member of the Capitol has bothered us. People from all over the districts are allowed to go there now, and we are treated with so much more respect." Katniss said slowly. Gale threw up his hands. "I know that Katniss, but I've been thinking about it lately and there has been too many people hurt and still damaged from all of the pain that we had gone through. There are still too many lives lost and the people of the Capitol were just left off the hook? Does that make ANY sense to you?" Peeta stood up. "The main reason we fought against the Capitol was to STOP the violence and the tyranny and the Hunger Games! We wanted peace and the Capitol allowed that! Isn't that enough?" He roared. Gale turned to Katniss. "Think of Prim." Gale begged. "Think of Finnick and Rue and everyone else." Muscles clenched in Katniss' face as Gale named the people that had brought back so many painful memories. Peeta clenched his fists and grabbed Katniss' hands. "Stop it!" Peeta yelled at Gale. Katniss stood up slowly, as though she was in a trance. When she spoke, her voice was shaky and unstable, as though she was about to lose her voice any minute. "There are things that can heal, Peeta." She whispered. "But things like death will never be able to be repayable." Then, without a word, she ran out of the backdoor, and into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi you guys! It's been a while since I posted another chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy this one! It was quite intense to work on, and I really am proud to show this chapter to you readers and Hunger Games fans out there. And who's gonna stay up tonight until midnight for the grand announcement of 2013!? I am! Get ready for the Great Ball! Woo hoo! I can't wait to see who will be preforming in Times Square tonight! Anyway, back to the story: The POV kind of switches around and it may be confusing for you guys to notice who's POV is who's. If you can't get it, it's first Aadan and then it's Gale's. Sorry if it was hard to notice. I'll make it more noticeable in the future. Now, without any further ado, let us begin! :) **

Chapter 3. The Truth

Aadan turned and twisted, but he still couldn't go to sleep. His little toddler brain was still whirring with activity of what had happened today. He sat up straight and whispered, "Prim?" He looked over hopefully at the dark mass that would be his older sister in her bed at the opposite side of the room. Alas, Aadan was replied with the sounds of Prim snoring happily. Aadan pouted at Prim's back and leaned against the back of his bed. Mommy looked upset when she saw that Daddy and the man were fighting. She had told Aadan and Prim that Daddy was just talking, but Aadan knew that whatever Daddy was mad about was not to be taken lightly. Aadan frowned. Daddy was the best, most patient, most gentle man in the world. He knew that. Mommy always told him, and then she would kiss Daddy on the cheek and Daddy would look like the happiest man in the world.

What made Daddy so mad, then? Aadan thought to himself. He was always calm. It was that Gale man's fault. Aadan felt a prick of anger rise in his chest. It's his fault that Daddy was upset. Aadan sat there, feeling angry for a moment until snapping back into his senses. What did the Gale man say that made Daddy so angry? He said something about Hunger Games, and a place called the Capitol. And who is Rue? Aadan knew that his older sister's middle name was Rue, and when Prim always asked Mommy why she made her middle name 'Rue', Mommy had always answered that it was a pretty flower. "But primroses and rue flowers are really similar, Mommy!" Prim would always complain. Mommy would turn pale and then Prim would immediately apologize.

Aadan was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that the back door of the house slammed shut which usually meant that someone was gone. Only later did he look up and realized from the feeling in his stomach that Mommy was outside. He felt panic roaring in his mind and he thundered down the stairs, screaming for Daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aadan shrieked, opening the door to the kitchen. Daddy was at the table, his head in his hands, his eyes looking weary and tired. Gale was sitting opposite to Daddy, staring stonily out the window. "Where's Mommy? Someone went outside! And it isn't Prim! And you and Gale are here! Where is she?" Aadan yelled, his high voice rising to another octave. Daddy looked down at Aadan and wordlessly picked him up. Aadan twisted and struggled, continuing to scream. "What are you doing, Daddy? We gotta find her!"

"Peeta." The Gale man said softly. Daddy looked up at Gale. Aadan felt a chill go down his back when he saw that Daddy's eyes were flashing angrily. "Peeta, we must go outside. Leave the little ones here." Daddy's arms stiffened around Aadan. "Leave my children alone? Without anyone to protect them? Have you forgotten how dangerous that could be? Or is you mind still too addled to even care?" Gale glared hard at Daddy. "In case you haven't forgotten, I also have siblings. Or at least, I used to." Daddy's stare softened. "What do you mean?" He asked roughly. Gale whispered softly, "The Capitol. They took my siblings. They are dead." Daddy rolled his eyes. "The Capitol? That is nonsense. They were sworn on a treaty of trust and a new age." Daddy said confidently. "Just because the people of the Capitol were sworn to trust does not mean that they meant it. There are rule breakers and rebels on the other side, too, Peeta. You must know that." Gale said darkly. Aadan looked at Daddy's face, which was cold and sullen, and then to Gale's face, which was filled with sadness and pain that Aadan knew that he could never possibly imagine. Slowly, Daddy put Aadan to the ground and stood up. "I will go outside to find Katniss. You will stay here with the children." Gale opened his mouth to protest, but Daddy raised his hand. "Enough." He said sternly. "You have done enough harm to our family." With that note, Daddy went outside, leaving only the cold, bitter wind to whoosh inside the room.

Aadan crazy after his father left. "Daddy!" Aadan screamed and charged towards the door, preparing to go right after him. But Gale grabbed a hold of Aadan first, struggling to keep him still as Aadan hit him with his tiny, pudgy fists. "Let go of me, Gale man!" He yelled. Gale swore underneath his breath as Aadan continued to bite, scratch, and punch him. Why on earth had Peeta decided to leave him like this?! Gale swore again. He was going to get revenge on Peeta, he knew it. Peeta was always stubborn, but when it came to Katniss, he was basically a raging bull who was intent on making sure that Gale wouldn't do anything to harm her. Gale almost snorted with laughter as he thought that. Peeta seemed to always forget that Gale and Katniss were partners and the best friends that there could ever be. Gale and Katniss worked together. They fit easily into each other, like a bow and an arrow. They both needed each other to survive. 'But Peeta?' Gale mused to himself bitterly. Soft Baker Boy was nothing. He knew nothing about hardships, knew nothing about life, and knew nothing about what it felt like to not know when the next meal will come. How oh HOW did Katniss end up falling for HIM? 'Don't be so angry.' Gale chided to himself. 'He did compete in the Hunger Games. Twice. AND he protected Katniss. You should be grateful that he cares so much for her safety.' Gale sighed and reluctantly gave in to his thoughts and focused again on trying to keep Aadan's hyperactive level to normal. This, in Gale's opinion, was falling asleep. Alas, no, Aadan was nowhere near sleepy, and was still struggling to just open the backdoor. "Hold still, kid, and I'll tell you a little something." Aadan stood still, so still, in fact, that Gale almost knocked himself out as Aadan suddenly stopped moving. "What?" Aadan asked, trying very hard to keep his voice with a hard edge, but Gale could still hear the curiosity fringing the little boy's voice. "Well," Gale sat himself down on a chair. "What do you want to know?" Gale could almost hear Aadan's little brain racking for anything that he might want the knowledge of. "The Hunger Games." Aadan finally said. "You need to tell me more about what you mean when you and Daddy and Mommy talked about the Hunger Games." Gale chuckled. "Why, you certainly pay attention very well." Aadan puffed his chest out proudly and says, "Mommy said the exact same thing to me yesterday!" Gale let out another laugh and then started to talk about the horrific Hunger Games. Peeta and Katniss would never forgive Gale for telling their little boy about this, but Gale knew that Aadan and the little girl, Prim, has to know about the horror that had happened over the past few years.

"Long ago, when your mother and your father and I were younger, our city was really poor. We didn't have enough to eat, and we were underneath the 'protection' of a people of a powerful city, known as the Capitol." Gale started. Aadan nodded slowly, already enchanted by the beginning of the story. 'He won't be like that for long.' Gale thought to himself bitterly, but he continued. "Your mother had a little sister, named Primrose Everdeen." Aadan's eyes widened and cried, "That's my older sister's name!" Gale nodded solemnly. "That's right. Your mother loved her little sister very much, and would protect her no matter what. She would even die in a useless and dangerous event to save her. You see, Aadan, there was this terrible event that would happen each year, and every city in the area would give two children, from the ages of 12 to 18 to compete in a game of death, which was known as the Hunger Games." Aadan leaned closer as Gale's voice grew softer. "It was Prim's first year, you see, and she was 12 years old, and rather young. And guess what-her name was chosen." Aadan gasped. "Your mother was so terrified for Prim, that she went up and said that she would be sacrificing her own life instead. So, there you have it. Your mother competed in the Hunger Games. And so did your father. He was one of the children who got selected to be in this treacherous game. He and your mother protected each other, and later were the winners of the Games." Gale finished sadly. "However, many children died, and some of them were either allies or friends of your mother. Your older sister's middle name is Rue, isn't it?" Aadan nodded. "Rue was one of your mother's friends who was also 12 years old, just like Prim. She died in the Hunger Games and your mother still grieves about her each day." Aadan's eyes were now the size of hubcaps and he shook his head slowly. "No." He whispered, terrified. "Yes, Aadan. This was the world that your parents lived in." Gale said mournfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I have been so much more into this story, and right after the Great Ball dropped last night, I began typing. I finished this chapter later about 10 minutes ago, and I looked it over and decided to publish it right away. I was so excited to put this chapter up. Special thanks to Taylor Swift. Her song 'Treacherous' inspired me. Don't judge me, I think she is an awesome singer. (Swiftie forever, just saying.) DO NOT SEND ME HATER MESSAGES ABOUT TAYLOR! :( Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And yes, all of you were correct...seems like SOMEONE here is gonna get into trouble. And it's not just Gale, people! +winks through the screen+ read on! Luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 4. Dangerously Sweet

Katniss—

Katniss drifted in and out of the trees, tears blinding her eyes and causing her to trip over every root, over every stone, over every stick. She didn't stop running until her foot splashed into water. She looked down.

Water.

A memory flashed through her head.

A teenager inspecting a bad burn as she slowly sinks up the water into the wound.

Searching for water.

Feeling so happy when she knew that there was a source of water when she felt mud.

Looking at pond lilies.

Katniss stood still like that, not wanting to move. Slowly, she sank down into the soft, sweet grass and lay there. The moonlight cast a silvery glow, spreading the night with a sense of enchantment. 'Tributes.' Katniss thought blindly. 'They are going to announce which tributes are dead now.' Katniss closed her eyes, waiting for the cannon boom that would never come.

Peeta—

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled through the darkness. "Katniss, honey, come back!" Peeta ran, his breath coming out in short, desperate pants. "Katniss?" Peeta ran into a clearing, and found a little lake in the middle of the forest. There were tubers that dug into the mud, and the moon shone onto the water, creating a reflection so peaceful that Peeta felt his heart soar. Then, Peeta's eyes caught onto a figure lying amongst the flowers and grass.

It was Katniss.

Peeta frantically ran over to his wife.

She was fast asleep, shivering as the wind swept by.

"Katniss!" Peeta shook her. She turned away and mumbled something. Peeta felt her forehead and touched her cheeks. She was cold. "Katniss, wake up!" Peeta shook her again. Katniss' eyes opened slowly, as though it was reluctant to do so. "Peeta." Katniss mumbled. Peeta grabbed Katniss' hands and pulled her up. Or at least tried to.

Katniss didn't get up. She moaned and struggled, groaned and screamed anything just to keep her on the ground. "Go away, Peeta!" She shouted, sparks flying from her eyes. Peeta roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her forcefully. "Katniss, listen to me!" He yelled. "YOU HAVE TO PULL YOUSELF TOGETHER, DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU CAN'T ABANDON YOUR OWN LIFE LIKE THIS JUST BECAUSE MEMORIES DRAG YOU DOWN! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! STOP! WE NEED YOU!" Taken aback by the sudden anger and desperate tones in Peeta's voice, Katniss began to cry. Peeta sighed and gently gathered Katniss in his arms and lifted her up. 'So helpless.' Peeta thought sadly as he carried Katniss home. 'So weak. She's not always like this. It's Gale, I know it. He has to go out now, before Katniss loses herself.'

Katniss—

Katniss opened her eyes and looked up.

Peeta was carrying her still, and they were at the backdoor of the house. "Katniss, can you stand?" Peeta asked softly. Katniss nodded. She got to her feet, shaking a little as her feet touched the cold dirt. Peeta opened the door and took Katniss' hand and lead her inside the kitchen. "Mommy!" Aadan came running in and he leapt into Katniss' arms. Katniss hugged and patted Aadan's back wordlessly until Aadan went back up to his room. "Katniss, you need to rest." Peeta said firmly. Katniss didn't say a word until Peeta had put her into bed, as though she was a little child. "Peeta?" Katniss says in a small voice. "Yes, Katniss?" He replies. "I'm sick of it, you know?" Katniss said. She shuffled underneath the blankets. "I'm sick of the Capitol." Then, without a word, Katniss sank into sleep.

The bright morning light stung Katniss' eyes. She moaned and turned around to not face the windows. Something slid off her forehead. Katniss opened her eyes wearily and held up a wet cloth that once was cold in her hands. Katniss sighed and saw the sad little empty space that would have been where Peeta would be still sleeping next to her.

Almost though as he read her mind, Peeta opened the bedroom door. "Are you feeling any better?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded. She sat herself up on the pillows as Peeta came in and shut the door. He sat at the edge of the bed. Katniss forced herself to look up at him. "You were delirious last night." Peeta said blankly. Katniss felt blush rise to her cheeks. "Was I really that bad?" She asked. Peeta nodded. "You shouted and cried a lot." He said. Katniss buried her head in a pillow and moaned. "You've been worse before." Peeta said. Katniss opened one eye at him. A ghost of a smile flickered on his lips. "Remember the time you got drunk with Haymitch?" Katniss began to laugh. "That was different. That was because of the…" Katniss suddenly felt a punch in the stomach. "The Quarter Quell." Peeta finished for her. Katniss nodded and sank back into the covers. Peeta took her hand. "Katniss, relax. This isn't like you. You have to move on now." Katniss didn't say anything. She looked out the window and focused on her breathing. She found herself reciting the same exact words as she did so many years before when she couldn't handle her life: 'I am Katniss Everdeen. I am saving people. I am not dead.'

Why wasn't she dead?

"Mommy! Are you awake?" Prim and Aadan burst through the door and hopped onto the bed. "Aadan told me everything!" Prim says excitedly. "He told me how you were missing and how you came in the middle of the night with Daddy and how you and Daddy were in something called the Hunger Games which is a series of death events and and and…WOW!" Peeta and Katniss turned sharply at Prim. "Wait, what was that sweetheart? What was the last thing that Aadan told you about?" Peeta asked slowly. Prim looked bewildered. "Why are you looking at me like that? Anyway, Aadan told me that Gale man told him about the Hunger Games. That you were both in! And that you guys won! And it was horrifying! But you guys were the heroes!" Katniss turned to Aadan. She took a deep breath. "Aadan, did Gale really tell you about the Hunger Games?" She asked softly. Aadan nodded his eyes wide. "They were scary." He murmured. "Where is Gale?" Peeta demanded. As if on cue, Gale strolled into the room as though it was an everyday event to get into trouble by Peeta. "Did you call for me, Peeta?" Gale asked. Peeta stood up and glared at him. "Gale. What did you tell Aadan?" Peeta asked, his voice contorting in anger. Gale shrugged. "I just told him what he needed to know." He says. Peeta put a protective arm around Prim and Aadan. "Gale, they are just children. The Hunger Games history should not have been repeated to them until they were at least at the age of 12 years. Aadan is four, Gale. FOUR! And Prim is only eight years old. How dare you scare the children like that?!" Peeta shouted. Gale stared bitterly at Peeta. "Peeta, we knew about the Hunger Games ever since we were born. We already knew the world we lived in before we knew how to count or read."

"Just because we knew about it does not mean that our children must know! They are young, Gale, let them enjoy their world for a while! Does everything have to be about war to you?!" Peeta shouted. Katniss heaved herself up from the bed and leaned against the wall. "Gale." She said in a low voice. "Go outside. I will talk to you." Gale reluctantly left the room. Katniss walked slowly to the door. Peeta grabbed her hand. "Katniss let me deal with him. You are still weak. I don't want you to get hurt." Peeta said pleadingly. Katniss shook her head. "I'll be fine." She says softly. She kissed Peeta on the cheek and went outside to the yard.

"What do you think you are doing?" Katniss hissed. She had never felt so angry in her life. "My children were not supposed to know until later!" Gale didn't reply. "I mean, you should know! You and I used to do anything to protect your siblings and my sister Prim! And you knew what the risks would be if we ever told too much to them! And you know what happened! They die!" Katniss' voice was rising higher, and she was at the point of becoming hysterical. She began pacing back and forth. "They aren't YOUR children, Gale! Aadan and Prim barley know when to do the chores! And now you're filling their heads with a nightmare that might not even happen in their lifetime? How could you!" Katniss raised her hand and before she could stop, she slapped Gale in the face. Gale let out a sharp breath and fell to the ground.

Katniss stepped back, shocked at what she had just done. "Gale…I…" Katniss tried to get the words out of her mouth. Gale rose up, and shook his head. "Well, you certainly have changed, Katniss." Gale says without any expression. Katniss didn't say anything. "Gale…I didn't mean to…but GOD…why did you have to…" Gale took Katniss' hands and before Katniss could react, Gale brought her close and kissed her. For a second, Katniss struggled and tried to get out of Gale's arms, but he held her closer. She let out a tiny squeak and closed her eyes. 'It's just like before.' Katniss thought as she felt the smooth lips of her old friend. 'I forgot how sweet it was.'

It was dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! So, here is the new chapter of Let Go! Hope you enjoy! I had a lot of thinking to do on this chapter...I wasn't quite sure how to make this chapter have a lot of impact on you guys, so finally I decided to just post it already. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5. Gone

Peeta—

"What's taking her so long?" Prim asked Peeta impatiently. "She should be done talking by now." Peeta shrugged. "Maybe they had something else to talk about." He said. 'Hopefully not.' Peeta thought.

If Gale got TOO friendly with Katniss, then things will never heal.

Then, Peeta heard the backdoor slam. "I hate you!" He hears Katniss screaming. Peeta takes in a sharp intake of breath. He quickly covers his son and daughter's ears. "Do you think I'm stupid?! I would never betray him like that!" Katniss continues to shout. "You MORON, get out!" Peeta reluctantly let go of the children's ears. Prim's eyes were wide open. "Wow." She whispers. "Mommy is really angry, isn't she, Daddy?" Peeta nods. "Prim, lead your brother out of the house. It may get a little loud in here, so you two should go play."

"Can I go into the forest?" Prim asks cheerfully. Peeta nods. "Come back here within an hour." Prim shakes her head into a nod dutifully and grabs her little brother's hand. Peeta opened the bedroom door by a crack and they went down the stairs. Prim and Aadan quickly slipped out the front door and Peeta went off to the sitting room where Katniss was shouting at Gale.

"I should have known!" Katniss yells. "You're still a little boy, Gale, grow up! You're seeing trouble that isn't there!" Peeta goes from behind and taps Katniss' shoulder.

"What?!" Katniss shouts and turns around. "Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta asks. Katniss nods quickly. "No, you're not." Peeta says softly. "Come on, you should go upstairs." Katniss shoots a glare at Gale. "No, Peeta. We have to talk. All of us." She says. Peeta grabs Katniss' hands. "Katniss." Peeta said warningly. He had a feeling in his stomach that what Katniss wanted to discuss was not going to leave him in happy spirits. Gale leaned against a door, his expression bored and still. Katniss took a deep breath. "Peeta, you must not make any assumptions, and I know that you will probably be horrified by this, but this is not the point, the other bit is more important. But it started out with this so I suppose I should tell you this part first even though I don't want to so I am really trying hard not to lose myself and I want you to know that this was not my idea Gale did it first and I-"

"I kissed her." Gale cuts Katniss off sharply. Peeta felt a rush of emotions sweep over him. Katniss lets out a tiny squeak as Peeta turns slowly to face her. "Peeta, I didn't-" But before she could say anything else, Peeta whirled around and punches Gale in the jaw. In his surprise, Gale fell to the ground and looked up at Peeta. "Leave." Peeta said softly. "Right. Now." Gale chuckled. "Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. Be REASONABLE, my old friend. You know that if I leave, you'll make the children suspicious. They'll wonder what happened. They'll be living their lives in lies, will they not?" Gale says. Peeta clenched his fists. "They will know enough that you are a traitor and that you had brought nothing but trouble to the family." He growls. Gale laughed again. "I'm not leaving, Peeta. Not unless Katniss tells me to." Gale says a glint in his eye. Peeta took in a sharp breath and turns to Katniss. Katniss looked stunned for a minute and then looks back and forth between Peeta and Gale. Peeta crossed his fingers. He felt his heart sink lower and lower. Katniss Katniss Katniss Katniss. Her name echoed through his mind. 'Please.' He thinks, and lowers his head. Katniss takes a shaky breath and then declares, "Gale. You have been a good friend to me, but you will not endanger us anymore. You have brought too much trouble. So go. Now." Katniss turned away and didn't say anything. Without a word, Gale left the house.

Prim—

Prim loved the forest.

She picked flowers by the trees and placed them in the branches.

She wrote her name over and over and over again with a sharp rock in the dirt.

She watched for hours happily at a bee that darted from one plant to another.

In the forest, she was alive.

"Prim, why do you think Daddy sent us outside?" Aadan asked. Prim shrugged. She was concentrating on the warbles of the mockingjays above. The mockingjays were her mother's favorite bird. She even had a pin that she kept tucked away in a special box that looked like a mockingjay holding an arrow with a ring of bronze encircling it. "I'm bored, Prim." Aadan whines again. Prim snapped her head down at Aadan. He was sitting on a rock, plucking blades of grass and making a drawing of a map. Prim sighed and leapt down from the branch she was sitting on. "What are you making?" She asked her little brother. Aadan looked up at Prim with wide eyes. "The Districts and the Capitol." He said solemnly. Prim nodded. Aadan had told her all about the Districts and the Capitol. Gale had told her little brother so much about the world that their parents lived in; it was all Aadan could think about. Suddenly, Prim heard the backdoor slam. She looked up, alarmed. Gale was coming outside, his face intense and etched with worried lines. "She is so much more stubborn." He muttered to himself. "Why is she so stubborn?" Prim jumped up and ran to him. "Hi, Gale!" She says cheerfully. Gale immediately masked his features and smiled. "Hello, Prim. What are you doing today?" Prim pointed to the drawing that Aadan made. "Aadan was showing me his map of the Capitol and the Districts that you told him about." She says. "He's really concentrating, you know." Gale let out a short yet strained laugh. "Your little brother likes art, you say?" He says. Prim nodded happily. "That's right! Mommy told me that Daddy is a great artist and that Aadan inherited that from him. Aadan is like a miniature version of him, you see. Except for his eyes. Daddy told me that his eyes are Mommy's eyes. They're pretty eyes, don't you think?" Prim adds. Gale lets out another strained laugh. "Yes, they are beautiful eyes." Gale walks over to Aadan. He crouches down. "Aadan, your drawing is quite accurate for someone who's never seen the entire city before." Gale says wondrously. It was true.

Aadan—

Aadan's tiny hands had created a very life-like map or at least life like enough for someone as sophisticated as Gale Hawthorne to comprehend. Aadan gave Gale a toothy smile. "Thanks!" He says proudly. "I worked hard on it!" Gale smiled and gave Aadan a little pat. "Say," he says slowly. "Why don't you take a look at the real Capitol?" Gale asks. "That way, you can perfect your map. You could show it to your family and your friends and you'll be able to see everything." Aadan's brow crinkled. "But wouldn't Mommy and Daddy be worried?" He says. Gale laughed. "Don't worry, Aadan. We'll only be gone for two hours or so." Prim straightens a bit and smiles. "Come on, Aadan!" She says happily. "It'll be an adventure, just like Mommy and Daddy's! We'll be heroes!" Aadan couldn't resist. He loved the idea of becoming the hero, and Mommy and Daddy would be so proud. "Okay!" He says cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Katniss—

"Peeta?"

Peeta looked up from a painting that he was making. "Don't you think the kids should be back by now?" Katniss asks. Peeta frowns. "I did tell them to be back in an hour and it's five minutes after an hour, so I suppose." He says. Katniss shakes her head. "I'm going to go after them." She says. Peeta put down his paintbrush. "I'll come." He said and gets up. Katniss opened the back door and runs into the forest. She knew that Prim would go out there. "Prim? Where are you?" Katniss shouts. She felt a familiar feeling of uneasiness that she had felt too many times before. Back when the real Prim was still with her.

Katniss shook that feeling off.

"Prim? We gotta go back in, now!" She ran a bit further into the forest. "Prim! Where are-Oh no!" Her foot scuffed against a grass and dirt engraved drawing that she knew that only her son would have made. Her eyes went wide open and suddenly she knew the truth. "Peeta!" Katniss screamed. "Peeta!" Peeta burst through the clearing almost immediately. "What, Katniss? Did you find them?" He asks. Katniss shakes her head and wordlessly points downward at the dirt. Peeta's face falls and he sits down, shocked. "Gale." He says angrily.

"GALE!"


	6. Chapter 6

**yay i am so happy that i could finally upload this chapter. I've been hoping to introduce an old character that I personally kind of liked in the Hunger Games series and if you look down onto the title of the chapter, I hope you will also be pleasently (or maybe not, I don't know) suprised. This chapter may be a bit shorter than most, so you'll have to excuse me for that. :( Anyway, give me feedback, as usual, :) and suggestions are always welcome. :) **

Chapter 6. Annie Cresta

Prim—

"Are we there yet?" Prim couldn't stop bouncing up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down in her seat. Gale had gotten Prim and Aadan on a train and they were rushing towards the Capitol quickly. Gale gave Prim a strained smile. "We'll be there within an hour." Prim grinned and continued to bounce up and down. "You know, these trains are much faster than the trains that your mother and father had to use to go to the Capitol." Gale told her. Prim's eyes widened. "Really?" Gale nodded. "It took them around four days to finally get there." Prim stood still and tried to imagine her mother sitting in the train and never moving, just waiting and waiting and waiting for four days. "Wow." Prim said, and didn't say anything else. She turned to look at Aadan, who was staring out the window as the districts ran by. Gale named all of them as the train continued to speed along. Prim watched the citizens of each district working, fascinated by how different it was from District 12. She liked District 11 the best. It was closest to District 12, but she didn't care. All of people of District 11 just had a calm and soothing aura around them that she simply adored and admired.

Prim turned back around to sit properly in her chair and sighed contentedly at how much she had learned already. She closed her eyes and drifted away, dreaming about a new section of the world that was waiting for her to discover.

"Prim! Wake up! There's this person that Gale wants us to meet!" Aadan hissed in Prim's ear. Prim's eyes snapped open. She looked around, panicked, but then remembered that she was on her way to the Capitol. She looked up and found herself looking into the bright, intense green eyes of a woman. "So this is Katniss' children?" The woman whispered. Her voice was quiet and light, as though she didn't talk so often. Gale, who was standing next to the lady, nodded. She smiled. "I'm Annie." She says softly. "What's your name?" Prim grinned up at her. "My name is Prim, and this is my little brother Aadan." She says proudly. Aadan smiled shyly. Annie let out a small laugh. "Of course. Katniss would have named you after her sister. I knew her, you know. She was a great person." Prim didn't know what to say to this, so she just smiled and nodded. Annie got a faraway look in her eyes and let out another laugh. "Such a little girl…." She murmurs. Prim looked uncertainly at Aadan. She had a feeling that Annie was a nice woman, a woman who was gentle and patient, but she also had an uneasy sensation in her head that gave her the impression that Annie wasn't quite stable. Then, Annie's eyes snapped back to Prim and she looked at Gale, narrowing her eyes at him. "Gale, why are Katniss' children here, anyway?" She asked slowly. Gale looked down at the ground and mumbled something incoherent to human ears. "Gale, speak up." Annie snapped. Gale looked back up and cleared his throat. "I was going to show them the Capitol." He said. Annie groaned. "Gale, somehow, I know that this wasn't done with Katniss' approval." She says. Gale shrugged. Annie placed her hands on her hips. "Gale, this is just like you! You are so stubborn sometimes! Imagine what Peeta-" Gale's face closed. "I don't care about precious little baker boy." He said coldly. Annie rolled her eyes. "That 'precious little baker boy' has survived the games twice, Gale. And he was captured by THEM once, too. And he-"

"You don't have to act like you need to hide something, Annie." Prim said. Annie turned to her. "What?"

"Gale already told us about the Hunger Games and the Capitol and everything." She blurted out. Annie snapped her head back at Gale. "Gale!" She shouted. Gale raised a shoulder. "YOU HAVE TO BRING THE KIDS BACK, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Annie shrieked. "Katniss is probably worrying her mind off right now! Gale, why couldn't you just have listened just once? Oh, this is so typical of your behavior! Why couldn't your stubbornness-"

"You're calling ME stubborn?!" Gale roars. "Katniss wouldn't even tell them about the Hunger Games!" Annie glared at him. "For a good REASON! They are just children, Gale! Why must you act like the entire world is chasing you? For heaven's sake, quit fidgeting and just bring them home!" Annie cries. Gale sighed. "Annie, I don't think I can bring them back right now. We're already almost to the Capitol, and it would be a waste of time to just go straight back." Annie's eyes flashed and she tried to keep herself glaring at Gale, but lost the competition. She sighed. "I'm coming, too, I suppose." She says wearily and plops herself down next to Aadan. "Someone's got to keep the children safe."

Gale—

The entire scene between Katniss and him replayed in his mind.

He still felt the slap burning across his face.  
She never looked so angry in her life.

She never looked so beautiful in her life, either.

'Stop stop stop.' Gale shook his head and tried to get the entire memory out of his sight. He glared determinedly out the window and focused on how they were almost to the Capitol. He intended to show Katniss' children every single BIT of the truth. He would drag them into the Capitol's gates if he had to. Gale glanced at Aadan and Prim. Their faces were lit aglow with excitement. 'Never mind.' Gale thought, pleased. 'They don't need any encouragement, they're already prepared.' He turned to look at Annie and she looked right back at him. She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and mouthed, 'You are in so much trouble.' Gale turned back around and felt himself practically steaming with anger. Why was everyone getting mad at him? So what, he wanted to show the kids what the real world is like? Was that really worth shunning? Gale sighed and turned over to the window.  
This was going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooon g trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi you guys! This is my new chapter! (duh, as if you guys didn't know. :) ) Um...I really feel as though I should say something different, but since my hands are thinking differently and are typing like crazy about this, I guess I should just blurt it out. I don't know if you guys saw my posting review on the previous chapter, (that's how i inform viewers most of the time when my next update is), but I wrote that there was this person who wrote me a really mean PM about how my writing was unrealistic and boring and it sucked. The person was telling me that I really don't know anything about writing and that I should go throw it down there cuz it didn't deserve to be on this site. I wasn't that mad, but i guess it kinda stung. So, look, peoples, I don't take any trash talk from those kinda people. If my writing really stunk, then why bother reading it? Anyway, I just wanted to say that out loud cuz I wanted ppl to be aware of what they say hurts sometimes. (I know, I sound like a boring person saying that, but it's true, and I don't know any other way to not make it sound a bit more appealing.) On that note, read on, a new chapter awaits! :)**

Chapter 7. Dreams

Katniss—

_It was ten years later and Katniss was walking towards a large audience. There were loud shouts of fury, others of glee, some of a pure scream of fright that made Katniss want to jump back and run away. Dread was gripping her heart. These feelings in the air were too familiar with her. Why couldn't she stop? Why are her feet still moving? 'Stop!' Katniss thought to herself. 'Don't come here! Don't!' even though she was fully struggling to maintain her feet, they were still shuffling towards the crowd. Her body was shoving through the crowd; her mouth was yelling at everyone to get out of the way, but when she reached the television screen, she wanted to drop down to the earth. _

_The crowd was gathered around a television screen, watching an interesting program._

_And it wasn't any old program._

_'Welcome to the 76__th__ Annual Hunger Games!' The letters blared on the screen. Claudius Templesmith was plastered on the screen and was smiling as though nothing had ever happened, as though the Hunger Games never stopped to operate. "Today is a special day for us, folks!" He announces. "We've got special tributes!" The crowd begins to cheer and roar. "You have been waiting for this moment for your entire life! Now, I am proud and eager to present….Primrose Mellark and Aadan Mellark for tributes of District 12! That's right, my dear citizens, the children of the star crossed lovers from the 74__th__ and 75__th__ Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen will be competing in the Hunger Games!" Katniss wanted to scream and run away: far FAR away so she'll see that her children are safe and sound in the house, that they were alright and this was just a joke on her. Instead, paralyzed, with her eyes open, Katniss watched helplessly as her children were murdered and poisoned by a large, big lipped snake that had a snow white rose pattern on its back._

"NO!" Katniss stood up straight in her bed, sweating and clutching the blankets. "Katniss?" Peeta says sleepily and flicks on the light. "What's going on?" Katniss was drenched in cold sweat and her breath came out shallowly and in uneven pants. She felt as though she had run thirty or more miles in one minute and couldn't move on any further. Katniss felt a sickening feeling in her stomach and leaned over the bed and threw up. Katniss lay there for a minute, trying to swallow down all of her fear. Instead, when she regained focus, she felt Peeta's warm hand patting her on the back, not minding the putrid smell of Katniss' barf on the bedroom floor. "It's okay, Katniss." He said calmly. "I'm here." Katniss felt tears slide down her face and she let out a small hiccup. She slowly sat up and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I'm going to kill him." Katniss said through her hiccups. Peeta hugged Katniss and waited for her tears to dry. When they were, she got up and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Peeta was cleaning up the mess. "Go to sleep, Katniss." He said, giving her a quick kiss. "It'll be alright."

'Peeta was right.' Katniss thought sorrowfully. 'Gale was trouble.' She pulled the blankets over herself and still tasted the sourness of her throw up.

Peeta—

Peeta was always the first one to get up. It was an old habit of his, he supposed. It's been a daily routine he had practiced ever since he was a teenager.

Peeta looked by his side, where Katniss…wasn't there.

Peeta bolted straight up. Where was she? Why isn't she here? Peeta ran out of the room, feeling panic rise to his chest. "Katniss!" He yells.

Katniss' lean figure crept out of Prim and Aadan's bedroom. "Peeta, I'm right here." She said quietly. Peeta sighed in relief and walked to her. Katniss gave Peeta a hint of a smile. "Don't forget, Peeta, I wake up early, too." Peeta laughed and then took a better look at Katniss and almost fell down.

She was wearing her old boots, the very ones that she used to wear during the Hunger Games, with a jacket and a t-shirt and camouflage pants and her bow and arrow at the ready, she looked just like she did twenty years ago. Peeta swallowed. "Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asked suspiciously. Katniss gave Peeta a real smile. "I'm going to get the kids." She said proudly and walks back into their bedroom. Peeta blinked and sinking this in ran right after her. He found Katniss rummaging through the jewelry box, mumbling to herself. At last, she held up a pin, the old mockingjay pin. She placed it on her shirt and stood up. She turned around to face Peeta. Peeta felt a rush of memories fly towards him.

_The beautiful girl._

_The singing girl._

_The hunting girl._

_The Hunger Games volunteer._

_The star-crossed lovers._

_The Girl on Fire._

_The rebellion._

_Marrying her._

_Katniss Everdeen._

Peeta blinked. And smiled.

"Wait for me. I'm going to get ready." He says.

Annie—

"Wake up already!"

Annie yawned and stood up. Prim and Aadan were already awake and they were looking at her with wide eyes. Annie smiled at them. "What's the matter?" She asks. "Gale says that it's nine in the morning. Of the next day." Prim says softly. Annie glared at Gale. She's been doing a lot of glaring.

"Alright, kids. No problem. We'll just catch the train back." Annie says easily. Gale crosses his arms. "We're going to the Capitol in five minutes. It's the next station." He said shortly. Annie shrugged. "We'll get off, then we get the closest train back, as I JUST said." Annie replies. Gale smiled smugly. "Finnick is there." Annie felt her stomach clench. "Why?" She asks evenly. Gale shrugs. "You won't know unless you see, won't you?" Annie let out a breath. She looked down at Aadan and Prim's scared faces. They needed to go home. Katniss and Peeta would never forgive her if she didn't bring them home. But seeing her son was important too…Annie took another deep breath. "Who's Finnick?" Prim asked Annie curiously. Annie braved a grin at her. "He's my son." Prim smiled. "Can we meet him, Annie? Please? Just for ten minutes? Nothing will happen, and then we can all go home together." Annie let out a soft laugh. "Sure, sweetie." Annie shot a glare at Gale as the little ones jumped up and down gleefully. "Ten minutes won't hurt. But we're getting back home right after."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's here, finally! The new chapter! :) So sorry for the wait, you guys...I know that I told you that the update would be on Thursday, but Thursday rolled around and went quickly, and then I said that it would be here on Sunday, but Sunday ran came and went without a proper greeting. :/ (There's a little bit of creative writing for ya. :) ) to make the long story short: Blame it on homework and quizzes and tests etc, etc, I think most of you guys have an idea what I'm talking about. Now, do not listen to my boring ranting about my life, for there is a new chapter that awaits you. :) Happy reading and remember: Write comments and feedback is always welcome. :) Just no hater comments. :) Thanks so much!**

Chapter 8. Finnick Odair Jr.

Annie—

Annie took the children's hands and went outside to the station. Gale followed behind her. Annie's thoughts were rushing around her head.

Why was Finnick in the Capitol?

How would Gale even know?

Was Finnick alright?

Annie swallowed hard and turned around to face Gale for any signs. Gale's face was blank. Annie sighed. "Annie, what is Finnick like?" Prim asked, hopping up and down. Annie smiled down at her. "He's…stubborn." Annie says softly. Prim grinned. "Gale says that Mommy is stubborn." Annie shot a sharp glance at Gale, who apparently was very interested in the shape of the clouds in the sky. "Who's Finnick's daddy?" Prim asked, obviously not catching the tension in the air. Annie felt a lump lodge into her throat.

Twenty years.

That was how long it has been since Finnick Odair died.

Not Finnick Jr.

Aadan tugged Annie's hand. She looked down at his face. His eyes were wide and understanding; as though he could see that she was reluctant to tell them the sad truth. Annie took a deep breath and forced a strong grin.

"His father is gone. His name was also Finnick." Annie said calmly. Prim stopped bouncing and a guilty light came into her eyes. "Oh." She said shortly. Prim was a young girl, Annie knew, but she had a feeling that Prim already knew what Annie meant.

They were silent for the rest of the trip through the roads of the Capitol.

Peeta—

Peeta watched Katniss in the corner of his eye. She was standing very still, only her eyes were moving. They still had five more districts to pass through, and he knew that it would take a while till Katniss and he would see their children once more. Peeta clenched his fists. Gale would be gone.

And everything will be fine.

Gale—

"Quit being mad at me, you know that we have to show the next generation that the world was a different place before." Gale told Annie again.

Annie whirled around and pinpointed Gale with her green eyes. "Shut up." She said swiftly and walked ahead faster, each child in her hand.

Gale tried again.

"Annie, come on. We knew about the world before us when we were kids. So why can't they?" Gale nodded at Prim and Aadan, who weren't paying attention to the adults due to the new sights that were filled in the Capitol.

Annie sighed. "Gale, we have to get the kids back. If Katniss and Peeta don't want to tell them, then you shouldn't have told them. They're THEIR children, not yours. Quit meddling. As soon as I see Finnick and get him the heck out of here, we'll go back." Gale grinned. "A ha!" He says triumphantly. "You want to show the kids the Capitol as much as I do, right? That's why you aren't putting up a fight, right?" Annie turned to Gale, and he automatically closed his mouth. Annie's eyes were igniting, and she looked furious. "Don't even think about accusing me of bringing the kids here on purpose." She says softly so the children won't hear. "I care for my son as much as Katniss and Peeta care for Prim and Aadan." Annie flicked her hair and didn't say a word.

Gale glared at the back of her head, hoping that a hold would bore right through it. Sadly, nothing happened and Annie's head was still as solid as ever. Gale sighed. Instead, he decided to focus on the streets of the Capitol and finding Finnick Jr.

Finnick.

The end of Gale's lips quirked up remembering the kid. He had watched Finnick Jr. grow up in District 4.

Finnick Jr. looked just like his father, with a charming smile that made every girl in the district automatically fall in love with him. He was playful, too, and intelligent. He was bold and daring, and never stopped to seize a chance for adventure. Finnick was at the age of fifteen now, and he took off one day to get a better insight on his future and go seeing the world.

Annie had refused, of course, but she gave in at last. Gale looked at Annie again, puzzled. How a stubborn woman like Annie could give in to a foolish boy like Finnick, he will never understand. Gale shrugged to himself. 'He IS her son, after all.' Gale thought. 'Maybe Annie knows something that I don't.'

Yeah, right.

Aadan—

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Aadan couldn't stop asking Annie. She was looking slightly annoyed now, but he couldn't hold in his excitement. Annie let out a small sigh and she forced a smile at Aadan. "We're almost there, sweetie." She said softly. Aadan jumped and turned to Prim. She had just as much excitement as Aadan did, possibly even more. Aadan looked up to the sky, whistling happily. The clouds were forming fluffy shapes of animals, trees, and he thought that he saw a cloud that looked just like an arrow. But it faded away like the other clouds. Suddenly, he heard Prim take in a sharp breath. He turned to his older sister. "What is it, Prim?" He asked. Prim's eyes were wide. Aadan followed what she was staring at and couldn't help but to gasp, too. A lean figure was running on the roofs of buildings, sometimes stopping short and looking down, other times just sprinting as fast as he could. Annie squinted up to the roofs and a small smile spread on her face. "Finnick!" She yelled. The figure stopped and looked down straight at the little group. Aadan could barely keep himself from shrieking with delight.

The man leapt down right in front of Annie and Aadan. He smiled.

"Hi, Katniss and Peeta are on the way. And Gale is in so much trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi hi you guys! Here's the update! :) And i've got BIG BIG news...and i hope you'll enjoy it. I just launched a website called .com. (Yes, there really is a dash between the write and the first 'com'.) I really hope you can check it out...and this isn't one of those stupid spams that tell you to check out a blog spot or anything...so check it out if you can! Thanks! And thank you to Lés Miserables, which is an awesome movie, book, and play that gave me inspiration for the chapter's title. There's a song lyric in one of the songs of Lés Miserables that goes: Do you hear the people sing/singing the song of angry men, and it is one of my fave songs ever. :) So on that note, enjoy! **

Chapter 9. Singing the Song of Angry Men

Gale—

Gale let out a whoosh of breath. Finnick flashed a mischievous grin at Gale. "What did you even do to get them so riled up?" He asked playfully. Then, as if it was for the first time, Finnick's eyes wandered to Prim and Aadan. "No way!" He says, shocked, and crouches down so that Aadan and Finnick would be in eye level. "You're Katniss and Peeta's kids!" Aadan blinked. "How do you know?" Prim asked. Finnick let out a loud laugh. "Aw, come on. I know your parents pretty well and you guys look exactly like them." Finnick chuckles and turns to Annie. "Right? They are a dead ringer for Katniss and Peeta." Annie nods silently. "Wait, how did you contact Katniss and Peeta?" Gale asked quickly before things got awkward. Finnick shrugged. "I was on a train going to District 1 for a minute and I caught Katniss and Peeta on the way. They looked pretty worried and said that you sort of kidnapped their children." Finnick gestured to Prim and Aadan. "I guess they were right." Gale sighed. "Why did you bring them here anyway? You know that it's not that safe in the Capitol. It never has been, you know that as well as I do. And it's especially not safe for the kids of THEM here. Someone will know." Finnick adds. "Look, they need to know. That's all I wanted to show them." Gale says slowly. Finnick shook his head. "Sorry, Gale, but you're going to have to bring them home." Gale groaned under his breath in frustration. He had been counting on Finnick to agree with him. Then, he caught Finnick's eyes. They were hardened with determination, but for a minute, they widened. Gale was about to turn around, only to feel a hard punch in the back of his head and everything was black.

Katniss—

"And that was for my kids, you idiot!" Katniss yells down at Gale as he fell down on the street. Peeta looked up, a bewildered look on his face. "I was supposed to do that." He whined teasingly. Katniss gave him a small smile and faced a stunned Finnick Jr. Then, a large smile split his face. "I knew that you were gonna hit him sooner or later." He said happily. "She already did that once." Peeta said mushily and kissed her softly on the cheek. Katniss glanced down at her children, who ran up to her arms. "Mommy! The Capitol is so cool! There are so many buildings and places to go to and I even saw a woman with a fish gill! I knew not to point and stare, but I couldn't help but to stare anyway. Why are they like that, Mommy?" Prim didn't stop talking until Katniss lifted her into her arms. Aadan jumped into Peeta. "Can we go to Finnick's house for a little bit?" He asked quietly to his parents. "Finnick is a nice man." Peeta smiled. Katniss didn't. The first thing she wanted to do was get out of this hellhole. It was making her feel anxious, and the citizens of the Capitol around her were not helping matters. "Come on, Mommy. Please?" Prim asks beseechingly. Katniss forced herself to look away. Prim was giving her the innocent angelic look that she knew too well from the past. Prim tried her stare at Peeta, who automatically gave in. "Come now, Katniss. It will only take a minute." He whispered softly into her ear. "Then we'll get out as soon as we can." Katniss sighed and stared at Gale, who was still on the ground. "We're going to have to get him up." Finnick says warningly. "We'll get into trouble if we just leave him there." Katniss laughed spitefully and kicked Gale awake. Gale didn't wake up. Annie rolled her eyes and shook him. She slapped him across the face. Gale moaned and opened his eyes. "You faker." She said softly and stood up. Gale rubbed his cheek. "What is it with everyone hitting me?" He complained. Annie placed her hands on her hips. "Ask that to yourself, idiot." She spat and turned to her son. "Lead the way, Finnick."

Finnick—

Finnick played with the children and showed them around his house. "See, this is my dad's trident." He said proudly to Prim and Aadan. Their eyes went wide. "Wow!" They declared. "How was your dad able to carry this thing?" Prim asked, tracing the delicate pattern on the trident's staff. Finnick shrugged. "He was strong, I guess." Katniss looked over Finnick's shoulder and smiled sadly. "I remember Finnick carrying that." She said softly. Finnick pretended not to hear her. She wasn't talking about him, of course. She was talking about his father. Always his father. Finnick sighed and went outside, where Gale was sitting on the porch. "Hi." Finnick said and sat himself down next to him. Gale was staring up at the sky. "You do realize that Katniss is still mad at you, right?" He says to Gale. Gale didn't reply. His face was wiped clear of emotions. Finnick decided that it was safe for him to talk. "She really cares for her kids, you know. You should have shut up about the stupid Hunger Games stuff. You could have scarred those kids. What gave you the idea to even-"

"Annie's wondering why you're in the Capitol." Gale said shortly and cuts Finnick off. Finnick starts and turns sharply around at Finnick. "What?"

"You heard me." Gale said and plucked at the grass. "She's anxious to know why you would come here, especially since you've got a dangerous background, considering that Finnick Sr. was your father." Finnick sucked in his breath. "You know why I'm here, Gale. I have to find out those files. They are the only things that can bring back peace for real into the Capitol." Gale glared at Finnick. "The real peace is through fighting, Finnick. Not secret writings." Finnick shrugged. "You might want to start a war, Gale. But you're just bored. The true fight doesn't come from swords and arrows. It comes from the darkest places." Finnick stops. "What?" Gale asked, feeling him tensing. "Sh…" Finnick raised a finger to his lips. He watched Gale's hands inching towards the arrows for his bow. Suddenly, a flame shoots up into the sky with a shrieking whistle. "Katniss! Peeta! Annie! Move, move, move! It's not safe!" Gale yells and within a nanosecond, everyone is outside. At this point, flames were shooting into random spots, burning apart every clump of grass it landed on.

"Down with the Districts!" Someone shouts in front of them. Finnick froze and narrowed his eyes through the smoke. And with a yelp, he shoves everyone into the roads behind them.

The rebellion was here.

Only it wasn't for the Capitol.

It was for the Districts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey you guys! Sorry if my update is a teensy bit late...I was kinda busy. :/ Translation: I got really sick but now I'm back on my feet and I was typing like my life depended on it! :) So yay! Um...since a lot of you guys are what I HOPE are my friends, (I know, sounds dorky, but hey, I kinda am in a kinda tough situation right now), and I need advice. I have a friend who called me weak and vulnerable and nerdy, and she told me that I had a bad reputation becuase I'm a goody goody. Does that make any sense? I mean, I don't go around looking for trouble, but it still hurt. I told her to shove off, but I really want to be prepared for what she will say from now on. Any advice? If you have some tips to share, PM me, or write your advice in the review. Thank you! (I already wasted enough of your time now, so get on with the story! :) )**

**Luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 10. Bloodthirsty Snow

Katniss—

Fear gripped Katniss' heart. She knew that something like this was going to happen. She knew it!

She heard Prim let out a shriek as an arrow whizzed past her ear and landed right next to her. "Prim!" Katniss yelled. Prim covered her head with her arms and jumped into Katniss' arms. In the corner of her eye, she watched Peeta pick Aadan up. "Back of the house, now!" Finnick roared. Katniss blindly ran around the house, hoping to get away from the flames and hopefully protect her children. "Over here!" Annie calls and gestures Katniss to follow. She dives forward as another arrow whistles dangerously close to her ear. Peeta runs right from behind, holding a crying Aadan. "Aadan, please be quiet." Prim says pleadingly. Thankfully, she knew when to keep her head. "Bad people are coming, and it's important not to say anything." Katniss peeked over the house to see what was going on only to look back down quickly. "Katniss, what's going on out there?" Annie whispered. Katniss felt blood rushing to her head. All she could hear was the roar of the people, shouting for bloodshed. "Annie, we need to get out of here. Now." Annie rolled her eyes. "Gee, you don't say." She says sarcastically. Katniss shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Something is wrong. I can feel it." Annie places a hand on Katniss' arm. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything won't be fine." Gale says, running from behind. "The citizens of the Capitol are closing in fast, and Finnick is trying to hold them off. We only have seconds. Go into the woods." Gale pointed into a large mass of trees behind them. "What is it with forests behind houses?" Peeta muttered. Katniss risked grinning at him. "Try not to be so noisy with your boots." She says lightly and ran straight into the trees.

Peeta—

"God, can't you guys run faster? RUN!" Peeta started and turned around as easily as he could while holding Aadan. Finnick was racing behind, holding a trident and sweat glistening on his face. "They're coming!"

"Into the trees!" Katniss shouts and she adjusts Prim onto her back and like a cat, she scrambles up a tall, knarly oak. 'God, she's beautiful.' Peeta thinks to himself and forces himself to snap back to reality. He copies Katniss' motions and before long, he manages to climb onto a rather high branch with Katniss. "I don't think I like it up here, Mommy." Aadan whispers, looking down shakily. Peeta hugs Aadan. "It's okay. Just don't look down." Aadan gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. Finnick leapt from one branch to another, and landed on his feet with a loud THUMP. Gale and Annie were climbing up as fast as they could right after him. Annie jumped onto a branch that was hanging above Katniss' head. "What now?" Prima whispers. Gale held up a hand and gave Peeta a warning look. Peeta nodded. "Everyone, be quiet." He says softly. "You don't need to tell me twice." Annie mumbled but remained to keep her mouth closed. Gale pointed down. Peeta looked and almost stumbled out of the tree. The people of the Capitol were awfully close to their tree. Prim let out a tiny squeak, which Katniss promptly covered her mouth for the noise. "Where are they?" A man asked from below. "You said that tonight would not be wasted, Abla!"

'Abla?' Peeta thought quizzically. He looked around the crowd to see if a person would come forth so he could see who this 'Abla' person was. Sure enough, a woman came into view, and everyone parted into two groups, and stood still. Peeta heard Katniss' breath get caught into her throat and Annie gasp a little. Peeta turned to look at Gale, whose face was motionless and cold. 'I know her.' Peeta thought slowly. He struggled to remember where. 'Who is she?'

The Abla woman was frightening Peeta. She was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Katniss, of course, but still, she might be a woman that might attract other men from all around the Districts. She had dark, straightened hair that hung low to her ribs, pale skin, and eyes that flashed in the dim light of the torches that the crowd was holding. But all the same, those eyes looked too familiar, and it gave Peeta a chill that went up his spine. Abla smiled coldly and that was when Peeta knew. He turned around to glance at Katniss.

She knew it, too. Her eyes were wide and filled with a mix of hate and fear.

"Oh, Marcus." Abla said softly. Peeta shuddered as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. "You ask me if this night is a waste of your time? It won't." The man named Marcus lets out a tiny harrumph. "How do you know?" Abla smiled again and uttered a little laugh, which sounded more like a death bell that was giving its final chimes. "Marcus, don't you see? Our little friends are hiding in the tree next to us, isn't that right, Katniss?" Abla turned and looked up, right in the eyes of Katniss and Peeta. Peeta gripped onto Aadan tighter. "How nice of you to come now." Abla said. "Grandfather Snow always told me that it would be my turn to do this little treat."


	11. Chapter 11

**HI you guys! This is Chapter 11, and i think this is going to be one of the best parts in this story! :) I decided to go a little bit classic-y sounding in those musty dusty books like 'Little Women' and stuff, coming from the author's perspective. Then again, it might just be me, so who knows? The point is, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you'll love it as much as I loved writing it. Or at least, if you don't love the chapter so much, I hope it gave you guys some insight. Leave reviews and feedback is always welcome! :) No hater comments plz! Thank you very very much and I luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 11. Abla Gadar Snow

Even the aspiring writers have to take a break, a little commercial between the chapters as you leaf through the pages. But most commercials are rather annoying and unnecessary, but this commercial will not be a waste of your time, my dear readers. For this is where you will see where Abla Snow takes part in this story.

Abla Gadar Snow was born into a rich family. Her grandfather had just become the president of the Capitol, which would be the city in which she would live in for the rest of her life. Ever since she was a child and was able to sit herself on Grandfather's lap, she was told that the people outside of the Capitol were bad and mean, but the people of the Capitol were trustworthy and right. So of course, being the easily-impression little girl she was, Abla listened and listened until the words were printed into her heart and into her mind. Oh, how dreadful her life would be after! Abla's life didn't take a dark turn, really, as most people would say. No, it was on its way to a dark turn, but it wasn't abrupt. It was happening slowly, taking its time, seeping down the road and covering it with unpleasant sights and smells and all other nasty twists. It all started on one cold morning on a Tuesday afternoon. Abla was skipping down to her house, (which really was a mansion,) humming a little song that she had learned in school that day. It had been a rather pleasant day for ten year old Abla, a normal day. Her friends were, as usual, agreeing with everything she said, her teacher, also as usual, made sure that she would get a good grade on the spelling quiz, and now she was going to go to Grandfather and listen to his stories. She opened the front door, went inside her house, and set down her school bag. Then, she heard someone stomping around upstairs, yelling and shouting something dreadful. "How could this happen?" She heard the person say. "These people need to be taught a lesson."

"Miss Abla!" Colette, Abla's personal maid, rushed into the foyer and took her coat. "Would you like a snack?" Abla shook her head. "Where is Grandfather? I want to talk to him." She says. "I'm sorry, Miss Abla, but your grandfather is quite busy right now. He'll come downstairs to talk to you when he is ready." Colette tried to lead Abla to the kitchen, but she wouldn't budge. "I want Grandfather now." Abla said stubbornly. "No, Miss Abla." Colette replies, and tries harder to pull Abla into a different room.

SLAM!

Abla looked up and she saw Grandfather looking down at her. Immediately, Abla's face split into a smile. "Grandfather!" She shrieks happily and runs up the stairs. Grandfather hugs Abla and brings her up to his study silently. "Grandfather, school was great today! I told the teacher that she should give me a good grade 'cause I'm the best girl in the world!" Abla giggles. Grandfather smiles. "That is good, Abla." Abla's grin slowly faded at the weariness of Grandfather's voice. "What's wrong?" Abla asks softly. Grandfather smiles again and puts her on his lap as he always does. "Abla, sweetie, did your parents talk about the bad things that are happening?" Abla nodded. Just last night, she had overheard them arguing over the 'rebellion', as they call it. She had also seen on TV images of this young woman, probably around 18 years old, telling some bad things to the Capitol. "If we burn, you burn with us!" The woman had shouted. Abla had ducked behind her father because those words…the way the woman said those words scared her. The woman's eyes seemed to be lit with gasoline, almost, and she looked as though she really was going to come out of the television and set the house on fire. Mother had calmly stood up and turned off the TV. "Well, Abla, the bad things are getting worse and those bad people out there might take me." Grandfather said softly. Abla looked up Grandfather, startled. At first, she felt dread sinking in her heart but the dread quickly turned into rage. 'Never fight with fear, Abla. Fight with pure anger.' Grandfather had told her this many times in her head ever since she was able to walk. "Where are they, Grandpa?" Abla yells and bounces to her feet. "I'll kill them first!" Abla began doing a mixture of kicks and punches into the air, like on the tae kwon do shows that she watches on the weekends. Grandfather begins to laugh. "That would be a brave thing of you to do, Abla." He says. Abla nods energetically and continues to pretend to be a warrior of some sort. Grandfather put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop. "There will be a time to fight, Abla." He says slowly. "One day, you will be able to fight against your enemies and bring them down to ashes." Abla's eyes shined. "And you won't be taken away?" Grandfather looked out a window, his face emotionless. "Perhaps, my dear granddaughter. Perhaps."

That day that Grandfather Snow wanted never came. He was taken away. Abla had turned eleven years old, and had just blown the candles on her cake when the front door slammed open. Mother screamed and grabbed the butter knife on the kitchen table. Father was moving quickly to find a weapon to fight with, but Grandfather raised a hand. "No." He said softly. "They've come for me." Abla looked up at Grandfather, appalled. Before she could speak, a band of men and women came marching in the room, and grabbed Grandfather. One of the women in the group slammed Grandfather onto the table. Abla opened her mouth to scream but closed it. Her eyes were open, her fists were trembling, and she was scared to death. Her feet moved on their own will. Every step felt as though it was echoing on the stone tiles of the room. Her breath was coming out shallow, and her nails were biting down the flesh of her palms from the strength she had in clenching them. "Let my grandpa go." She said slowly. The people ignored her.

Strike one.

"Now. He's my grandpa and if you don't let him go, I will kill you." Abla said. She saw Mother and Father in the corner of her eye, staring at their daughter in awe. One of the men looked down at her and snarled. "Go away, stupid girl. You don't know what this awful person did. How he could be a grandfather let alone a FATHER is beyond me. Why don't you go play princess with your silly family?" Abla bristled but held still. She thought in her head, 'Strike two.' She looked at Grandfather's eyes, which were shining with pride at her. The woman who was holding Grandfather down laughed and slapped him on the face. "You hear that, old man? Your darling granddaughter is trying to protect you. Poor her, she won't have a grandfather soon, won't she?"

Strike three.

'Fight with your anger.' Abla thought to herself and took a deep breath, and like a whirlwind of fury, she punched and kicked and screamed as hard as she could to the strange people. "GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDFATHER!" Abla yelled and slapped a man on the face. She punched a woman in the stomach and kicked the shins of every other person in the room who interrupted her birthday. "GO AWAY! NOW! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" At last, the woman who was holding Grandfather down grabbed Abla's wrist and squeezed it. Hard.

"Ow! Let go of me, crazy lady!" Abla screamed and tried to shake the woman off. But the woman held on. Then, she said, "Come on boys, let's get this idiot in." Automatically, the men and women stood up, and took Grandfather away. "No!" Abla launched herself at Grandfather and tugged at his hands. "You can't do this! He's my grandpa! I love him!" But as hard as she tried, she barely was able to keep the men from pausing. At this point, Abla was exhausted and crying, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking with sobs that would never end. "Grandfather!" Abla sobbed. Grandfather gave Abla a smile, and she felt her heart breaking. "I'll come home soon, Abla. But until then, remember what I told you. Fight with anger, okay, sweetheart?" He held Abla's small hand and closed it into a fist. "Keep it like this." With one last brave grin, the men whisked him away. Abla began crying harder. "I HATE YOU!" She screams at the men and women. The woman who was in charge of this entire scheme looked down at Abla, at this little girl who was crying and sobbing like the world would end. For a moment, Abla thought that she saw pity flash through the woman's face. And without a word, the woman shut the front door and left Abla alone to grieve.

As you can imagine, the loss was hard on Abla. She never did anything, never said anything, and rejected all of the human beings around her. Right after Grandfather was taken away; she ran up the stairs and forced herself to go into Grandfather's study. She cried in there some more and then Mother and Father came in the room. Abla's face morphed into something dreadful. In a minute, her face went from weak and helpless to furious and bloodthirsty. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED THE POLICE! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?! I HATE YOU THE MOST, I HATE EVERYTHING!" And on that note, Abla ran out, leaving her parents hopeless and confused. Abla didn't trust anyone after this. Whenever her friends tried to talk to her, she would narrow her eyes at them and snap something awful at them. She got into trouble every day, making sure to ruin her parents' image, doing anything she could to get revenge.

Abla—

And then came now.

Abla Snow was in authority to have the ring leader, Katniss Everdeen, killed and thrown away like trash to pay back for what she had done.

Abla felt a sweet taste in her mouth.

Grandfather Snow was right.

She was going to fight with anger, once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait you guys! I was working pretty hard on this chapter so I hope you'll like it! Feedback is welcome! No hater messages! Thank you! Luv ya Bunches! (Making this intro short for you to read... :) ) Enjoy!**

Chapter 12. In the Prison

Annie—

Annie moaned. Her head was sore, as so was the rest of her body. She opened her eyes and stood up, shocked. Where was she? How did she get here? She turned around and with relief; she saw Prim and Aadan sleeping next to Katniss and Peeta. Finnick was sprawled on the ground. Gale was shoved in the corner, his head bent and resting in a neat sitting position. "So, you're awake." Annie jumped and realized that it was Gale who had spoken. He opened his eyes and grinned. A bruise was under his eye, and a cut was on his forehead. His boots were splattered with specks of mud and blood. "Are…are you okay?" Annie asked quietly. Gale laughed hollowly. "Tell you the truth, I feel like hell." He chuckles. Annie bowed her head. "Sorry, it's just that, well, where ARE WE?" Gale grinned again and ruffled his hair. "Don't you know?" Annie looked around and a sudden jolt came into her stomach as she realized why this place had seemed to be a bit familiar. "We're in the Capitol prison cells." Gale says shortly and adjusts himself into a more comfortable position. Annie shudders. "We've gotta get out of here." Annie says. "No kidding." Gale says lightly. Annie walks over to Katniss and nudges her awake with her foot. "Come on, Katniss. Wake up." Katniss groaned and her eyes fluttered open. When she was able to look at the surroundings around her, she shut her eyes quickly. "This has to be a nightmare." Katniss mumbles. "A horrible, horrific nightmare. I'll wake up and see that Prim and Aadan are in their rooms, and Peeta is awake first." Annie rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Katniss." Katniss opens one eye and sighs. "Well, since Peeta isn't awake first, I suppose that this really is all a nightmare." Annie risks a smile at her. "We'll have to wake up everyone else. Gale, come on. Help me wake up the little ones." Gale stood up and stumbled, crashing on the ground. Annie winced at the loud noise that Gale made. "Are you okay?" Katniss asks cautiously, sitting him up. Gale nods, pale in the face. "My leg is just cramped from being still so long." Katniss narrows her eyes at him and without a word, tugs his leg hard. "Ow! What was that for?" Gale asks furiously. "Gale, I have a husband who has a robotic leg for crying out loud. I think I would have heard that excuse by now." Gale sighs. Katniss lifted a corner of his pants and gasped as blood met her hands. "How is this still bleeding?" Katniss asked slowly, squirming as the blood reached the floor. Gale shrugged. Annie looked over the wound carefully. "I think Gale's pants smothered most of the blood." She said. Katniss cringed as she looked deeper into the cut. "How did you get this?" Katniss says. Gale stares blankly at her. "You don't remember?" She shook her head. Annie crossed her arms. "Actually, I don't think any of us really know. I don't remember." Gale sighed. "Well, you did fall pretty far." Annie's mouth dropped open. "I FELL?" Gale shrugged again. "You're not quite coordinated when it comes to climbing, to be honest." Annie shuddered and touched the back of her head again. Now that she thought of it, a bump the size of an egg was growing on her head. "Wait; let me at least wake up everyone else. I don't think they would remember this, either." Katniss says and gets up. "Peeta, wake up." She whispered softly into his ear. Peeta stirred and mumbled something unintelligent. Katniss giggled, a noise that Annie was not accustomed to hearing, and watched Katniss kiss Peeta awake. Annie smiled. Even though they were all stuck in what might be a second version of hell, at least Peeta and Katniss were happy. Annie stole a quick glance at Gale, whose face turned into stone. Annie rolled her eyes. Typical man. He should have made his move back all those years ago, before Katniss actually knew that Peeta existed. However, in Annie's opinion, she thinks that Katniss and Peeta were better together. Best not to say it aloud though, since Gale was in the room.

Peeta finally opened his eyes. Katniss smiled and threw her arms around him. Peeta grinned. "It's nice to know that hell won't be so bad with Katniss." Peeta says cheerfully. "Let's wake the kids, sleepy head." Katniss replies with equal enthusiasm and kisses him on the forehead. She gently shakes Aadan awake. Meanwhile, Peeta wakes Prim. Annie walked towards Finnick to wake him up, but he woke up at the sound of her footsteps. He stretched and yawned. "It always amazes me at how you can do that." Annie tells him. Finnick grins. "What, that I can wake up even before you can tell me to? It's a gift." Annie smiles. "Daddy, where are we?" Prim asked slowly. Peeta exchanged a quick glance at Katniss, who was suddenly interested in the whiteness around them. "We're at a Capitol prison, sweetie." He says wearily. Prim's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth and screamed. At the noise of his older sister screaming, Aadan begins to scream. At one point, they were both screaming so loud, Annie's ears became numbed. "Be quiet!" Katniss yells and slams her hand over the children's mouths. "Prim, Aadan, you must not make any noise. There are bad people here, so stay strong." Prim's eyes were welling up with tears. Annie felt her heart melt. Poor Prim and Aadan. They were just simple District 12 kids and now their lives were transported into a dangerous place. Literally. By Gale. Annie shot an angry glare at Gale. Gale held up his hands as if to say, 'What did I do?' Annie rolled her eyes at him. Finnick gave Gale a sympathetic smile. "Your mother is so confusing." Gale mutters to him. Finnick shrugs. "I've noticed that you haven't had much luck with the ladies, lately." Annie whirled around. "What did you just say, young man?" She hissed. Finnick laughed. "It's nothing, Mom. It's just that gee, first he gets into big trouble with Katniss, and now you are using him as some sort of laser eye target practice." Gale harrumphs. "I am no one's target practice." Finnick chuckled again. "Looks like you are going to have to get used to that feeling, my friend." Gale stopped. "Why?" Finnick gestured to the door. "Because it seems that the oh so wonderful Abla Snow is here."

Abla—

Abla's eyes darted back and forth from Katniss to Gale to Peeta to back to Katniss' face. She felt hatred automatically boil through her veins. She forced her lips to form a somewhat peaceful smile. 'Keep calm.' She thought to herself and took a deep breath. "Are you enjoying your stay here?" Abla asked her prisoners as cheerfully as she could. Katniss glared at Abla. The young man who goes by the name Finnick stretched. "Well, to tell you the truth, we're not quite enjoying it. You see, it would be nice if we had more luxuries, such as plenty of food, beds, a window, oh, and perhaps the key to this dreadful hell that you got us into so we could stuff you in here so we could go home and hope that your miserable life will be over." Finnick said with equal fake cheerfulness in his voice as Abla had. Abla flinched. Finnick grinned, and walked over to the children that were also in the room. "Oh, and perhaps entertainment should be provided for the young ones. I suggest they should watch something filled with distracting, annoyingly happy television shows while we slowly tear you apart Does that sound nice?" Finnick turned to Katniss. "Do you think we should tear her apart? Or do you prefer throwing her into a pit of acid would be more satisfactory? Or maybe we could poison you with trackerjacker venom. Or maybe we can—" Peeta shouted and clapped his hands over his ears. Abla stared at him as Katniss ran over to him and began whispering words into his ear. Katniss shot Finnick a glare. Finnick smiled guiltily, and then turned back at Abla. "So you see, you're not quite doing well with maintaining the prison with well cared for prisoners." Gale snorted with laughter. Abla felt her face flame red. Her guards glanced at her, as though they were not quite sure if they were to laugh or to bark at the prisoners to shut up. "Enough." She says quietly. Finnick chuckled. "You must think that we're some sort of idiots to actually listen to a devil like you." Abla stared coldly into Finnick's eyes. "You are all my convicts and victims from now on." Abla said. Annie growled and lunged at the bars. "I'm nobody's victim!" She cries defiantly. Abla smiles sweetly at her and then turns to Katniss. She looks at her right in the eye. "Katniss, I remember you well." She whispers. "Do you remember me?" Katniss shakes her head. "Of course you wouldn't. I never saw you in real life. I just saw you on the television, and I watched you take control over my home. And I watched your people take my grandfather away." Abla's voice was shaking now. "I hated you the second you took him. I don't care if he was horrible to you, you murdered him and left me alone with no one else. And for that, Katniss, you will pay." Abla thrust a finger at her. "Watch your back, Katniss Everdeen. From now on, the people you love will die in this very prison." With that, Abla left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi you guys! sorry that the update might have taken a while...! :( Please review and give me feedback! :) This chapter might not be the best, so give me feedback on if you think I should re-write the chapter. And another thing: Thank you thank you thank you guys, because I've got 2,200 views!I am so happy and thankful for the amazing, supportive people you are. Seriously, I never thought that this would happen. Thank you for giving me the confidence on posting my writing. It means lots to me. :) But besides that, thanks for reading! Onward! :)**

Chapter 13. What Should be Mine

Katniss—

Katniss felt chills roll up and down her spine, causing her to shudder as the door to the exit of the building slammed shut. She turned to Prim and Aadan, who were in Annie's arms. Annie tried comforting them, which did very little to help, for big tears were rolling Aadan's face. "I don't want this anymore!" He began to cry. "I hate this!" Prim sobbed bitterly and wiped the tears angrily. "No one asked for this!" She shouted loudly, but only ended up breaking down and crying again. Annie looked helplessly at Katniss but she was also facing another problem. Peeta was still in crouching position and was rocking himself back and forth, with his ears covered by his hands. His blue eyes were stormy and they were filled with fear. "Peeta, honey, come back to me. Please, come back." Katniss whispered. Peeta only whimpered and he shook his head and moaned. Katniss glared at Finnick, who had no idea what was going on. "Peeta, please." Katniss slowly grasped his hands and dragged them away. She held them tight, and continued to whisper softly. At last, Peeta stayed still. His breathing calmed down, and his eyes were back to normal. Peeta sat down with a soft 'thunk' and he placed his head into his hands. "I can't believe that just happened." He said miserably. Katniss put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, sweetie." She said. "Things happen." Finnick stood up. "Will someone please tell me what the heck all of that was about? I mean, I knew that trackerjacker poison was a punishment, that's all. But is it that bad that Peeta needed to freak out about it?" Katniss glared at him. "Finnick, you have no idea what happened to Peeta." Finnick raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I get it. Trackerjacker equals bad. Do not talk about it again." Peeta sighed. "It's not like that, Finnick." Finnick shrugged. "I was once prisoner of the president of the Capitol, right after Katniss and your father escaped the Quarter Quell. It was the second time we were in the Hunger Games, and we were to rescue Katniss. She was the face of the rebellion that we were all planning."

Katniss felt her cheeks turn red at this memory. She remembered clearly how angry and upset she was when Peeta was captured…she thought that she would never see him again. Ever.

"So, President Snow, the president of the Capitol back then captured me…to know where Katniss and the others were. I resisted the tortures they gave me for a while, but they began to do horrible things." Realization finally dawned to Finnick. "You mean they…" He let his sentence drip off in horror. Peeta nodded. "They gave me trackerjacker poison which trained me thoughts to think that Katniss was the bad person who had made my life into a prison. I went mad. It was a while before I remembered that Katniss was actually something else…that she wasn't a traitor. She was my life." Katniss watched Annie's lips twinge into a small smile. Finnick grinned.

"Well, that was all great." Gale said coldly. Katniss jumped. She almost forgot that Gale was still in the room. "But we've got other problems." Peeta stared stonily at Gale. "Yes, we do." He said slowly. Katniss sat down next to her children and gathered them in her arms. Prim was still crying. "I wanna get out of here." She says. Katniss felt her heart twist as she wailed tragically. Finnick sighed and slid down to the floor. He lay himself down on his back and stared at the ceiling. "We have to find a way out." He says, determined. He sat up, marched to a wall, and began shoving against it. "There—has—to be a—weak spot—somewhere!" Finnick grunted as he slammed himself into the wall for the fifth time. He groaned and sat back down. Peeta smiled half-heartedly at him. "Nice try, Odair." He said. "We're not going to stand around here all day, though, right?" Gale mumbled. Katniss turned to him. "We must take heed of what Abla told us. She says that one of us…no one knows who…might be taken away if we're not careful. Someone here that we care about the most." Peeta snorted. "You'll listen to Abla, but you won't listen to Katniss." He mutters. Gale's eyes flashed angrily. "That was different." He says through gritted teeth. "Enough of this." Katniss said. "We'll have to make some sort of plan to ward off Abla and her idiots." Annie says darkly. Aadan held tighter onto Katniss' hand. She looked down at his frightened face. "Mommy, don't let her catch me." He whispers. Katniss felt her heart sink slowly. Prim sat down on the floor and began to finger the tiles silently. "Who is she going to attack first? Who will she take first?" She says finally. No one answered. All Katniss could hear was her own breath coming out shallowly. Annie slowly sank to the ground. "It's going to happen again, right?" She whispers. "We get trapped. Under the Capitol. They take everything. We die. The entire next generation will be living in poverty, and it's all because of one man who asked for it." Annie's eyes shot at Gale. Gale stood up with difficulty. His face was furious, and his eyes were blazing with anger. "You think that it's that simple?" He asks in a low voice. "You think that everything is going to be my fault just because I wanted things to change? Do you really think that I'm a boy who wants to play soldier? Well, guess what? I'm not a boy. I'm still trying to make up for all of those people who suffered under the rule of the Capitol. My entire life has been shaped up by the Capitol. It's always the Capitol that takes away everything." Gale looked at Katniss, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew what he was talking about. "Everything has changed. You can go on saying that I'm only looking for trouble, but I'm not. I just want to have what should be mine." Gale sat back down. Peeta exchanged glances with Katniss. "It's not that the Capitol took everything, Gale." Finnick said. "I mean, look at us. The Capitol did horrible things to our families too." Finnick gestured at Peeta. "Peeta's been driven crazy by these idiots, too. Katniss lost her little sister. I lost my dad. Do you see us wanting revenge?" Gale didn't answer. He kept his head down, and was still for a long time.

Annie—

"What time is it?" Annie asked into the silence. Katniss grunted. "Nobody knows, Annie. All we know is that as soon as we hear Abla coming, we run to the other side of the wall and try to act as tough as we can." Annie managed to give a small smile. "Well, thankfully, being tough comes easily." Annie faced the wall and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when something explodes." Annie mumbled to Katniss. Katniss opened her mouth as though to say something, but she shuts her mouth and nods.

Annie still heard Gale's words echo through her head. 'I just want what should be mine.' Annie sighed. She wanted what should be hers.

Finnick.

Annie's lips twitched into a smile as she thought of him.

Before he died.

She remembered meeting him for the first time, watching him with adoring eyes as he goes to fish with his trident. How sweet and charming his smile was, how he would say something clever, causing Annie to laugh. Annie felt a tear falling from her eye. 'The Capitol takes everything away from us.' Gale had said. 'Yeah, well, the Capitol took more than what was everything to me.' Annie thought bitterly. 'They took my life. They took all I've ever known.' Annie fell into sleep, wishing that Finnick would be the one to wake her up.

Instead, she woke up to the noise of Prim screaming.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the extremley long wait, you guys. I didn't mean to make the update so long, but I was kind of sidetracked for a while, i give u my many apologies. Anyway, this chapter will hopefully get your attentionn and maybe make up for the long wait on the update. (Ha i just realized that i rhymed. *update and wait*) Thanks for reading my story, stay tuned for the next one, and don't forget to review, and give me feedback. No hater comments allowed or necessary. ;P Luv u guys! Katierosefun over and out. XOXOXO**

Chapter 14. Blood on the Floor

Prim—

Prim thought she knew fear.

After going away from home and her parents with only what she thinks is a friend of her mother's and then getting flaming arrows being fired at them and at last being taken to a prison, she thought that she reached her limit.

She had been screaming and crying and just plainly stopped breathing for more than she would have asked for.

Although, nothing like being grabbed by a pair of rough hands could really scare the heck out of her.

Prim had fallen asleep next to her mother, dreaming about life back in District 12, where she would be still climbing the trees and swimming in the pond, feeling the mud sink through her toes. She could hear the birds twittering and the wind sighing in the spring breeze. She could smell the earthy smell of the ground, welcoming her to just lie down and look up at the white rolling clouds. The sweet aroma of the grass growing wild in the fields wrapped itself around her, making her dizzy with happiness.

Prim felt tears rolling down her face. Never in her life had she missed her home so much. 'Oh, don't wake up.' Prim thought desperately. 'Don't think….please, let me stay here a little longer….' Sadly, Prim's eyes opened and she was forced to drop back to reality. She cried a little and buried her head in her hands. Prim was usually very stoic, even if she was very young. She didn't show her emotions easily unless she was absolutely terrified and broken.

Right now would be a great time to be terrified.

The door rattled open and Prim flinched. Aadan woke and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Who…?" Then, Aadan looked around, his eyes widening. "Prim….?" He whispered. Prim shook her head and held her finger to her lips. Aadan nodded and pressed himself to the wall. The door burst open and Prim saw with hating eyes the evil woman—Abla. She had overheard her mother mumbling something about her that she wasn't quite sure was a nice thing to say, but I did give her the clue that her mother was not quite fond of Abla.

Abla turned slowly, inspecting on Gale, then, Father, Annie, Finnick, and her sight locked on Prim. Abla smiled sweetly that send chills up her spine. "Hello, little girl. Why don't you come with me? I have candy, wouldn't you like that?" Prim almost snorted. "I'm not a little girl." Prim said angrily. "And you can keep your candy, I'm not an idiot." Abla laughed. "I'll bring you home. Don't you want to go home, child?" Prim laughed. She felt her confidence growing. 'Just like Mommy.' Prim thought proudly. She put on the toughest face she could muster. "If you mean going home by going up there," Prim pointed to the ceiling "with the God man and stuff, nice try. Again, I'm not an idiot."

Prim was beginning to like that word. 'Idiot'. She never used that word till now, and oh, bad words sounded sweet on her tongue.

Abla's eyes went cold (well, colder than it already was, in Prim's opinion,) and she sneered. "Just like your mother, aren't you?" She scoffed nastily. Prim nodded. "That's right. Whatchya gonna do about that?" Abla snapped her fingers and two guards in front of the prison cell came into the room and walked to Prim. Prim's eyes widened. She didn't say a word. She fanaticized herself kicking the guards in the face, knocking Abla out with her own hands, and then punching a hole out of the wall so that everyone will go home.

Prim took a second too long daydreaming, for before she could even protest, a pair of rough hands grabbed her and lifted her over the shoulder. Prim was momentarily shocked. Waves of panic washed over her mind. She struggled, but did not utter a noise. At this point, her mind was just too scared to even do anything except flail around in distress.

"Let go of her!" Aadan came out from the shadows and lifted his trembling chin at the guard who had Prim. "Put her down! Now!" The guard laughed coldly and swept Aadan into the wall. Finally, Prim found her voice. The sound of her baby brother being smashed into the wall snapped her out of shock.

She let out a long, blood curdling scream, which would probably be heard in District 12 itself.

Mommy and Daddy awoke immediately, as did everyone else.

Annie flinched and sat up straight, as though she had been stung by a bee.

Mommy ran up first. She whirled around and did a smash flying kick into the guard's face. Daddy was able to grab Prim out of the guard's hands and drop her into the shadows where Gale protected her and fended off other dangerous issues. Finnick sprinted to Aadan and tried to get him back around. He was frantically searching for a pulse. Annie was still dazed from her slumber but managed to get herself standing. She shoved one of the guards out of the cell.

Prim felt her heart beating quickly. She couldn't watch all of this happen. Prim huddled in the corner and moaned, ashamed that she was acting like a baby, but at the same time, terrified and wanting all of these nightmares to go away. She closed her eyes a bit too long.

Gale was overrun by the guards, leaving Prim to just scream as hands grabbed her and hoisted her high into the air.

"Prim!" Katniss screamed. Prim began crying, tears streaming down her face. "Let go!" She cried, punching helplessly at the guard's shoulders. The guard brought her down to the stone ground and everything went hazy and dim. The last thing she remembered was Abla's smirking face.

Katniss—

"Ohmygod, Prim. PRIM. Ohmygod, no no no no no no!" Katniss yelled and slammed her fist on the ground, the exact spot where her precious baby lay a couple of minutes ago. The blood from Prim's head wound was still fresh and it smelled sickening. Peeta was still shocked. He was pressed against the wall, his eyes wide open. His lips were split at the edge. Annie was trying to revive Aadan, who was mumbling nonsense. Finnick was sitting on the ground, staring into nothingness.

Finally, Aadan came around, and the first thing he asks is "Where's Prim?"

Katniss felt her heart break.

Aadan looked around, realization dawning into his eyes.

Softly, in his little voice, he asks,

"Prim?"


	15. Chapter 15

**This update came quicker than I planned to be, but I've been spending a lot more time on this chapter. I hope you guys will find this chapter alright...because the writing will have to make up for an event that happens here. :( Let's just say that I was feeling horrible about writing this, and I almost thought of deleting the chapter, but I decided...fine. I will make a sacrifice. Anyway, hope you will find this chapter...interesting. Leave a comment on what you think. The next update might be on Saturday, so stay tuned. Thank you for reading my story, as usual! Luv ya bunches, katierosefun.**

Chapter 15. The Torture Chamber

Prim—

"Is she still breathing?"

"Of course she is breathing!"

"You're not quite good with anyone, Abla. Even little children."

"Just do your job, Octavia, and I will do mine."

"As you wish, Abla."

Prim felt a strange tingling sensation in her stomach and opened her eyes, facing a very old woman whose eyes were worn and tired. The woman wordlessly began to hook wires to Prim's head. Prim writhed and struggled, until the woman finally hissed at her, "Be quiet, child!" Prim stopped struggling. "Why should I?" Prim asked defiantly. The woman smiled sadly. "You can trust me. I took care of your mother when she was younger." Prim sighed. "I'm getting really tired of this. Everyone tells me, 'I knew your mother' or 'I knew your father', and later that person always ends up either being a friend or an enemy. So which one are you?" The woman smiled again. "Oh, I'm definitely a friend. In the Hunger Games, back then, I was one of the stylists who had to primp her and make her presentable." Prim stuck out her bottom lip. "Mommy is already pretty. She doesn't need Capitol junk to make her look 'presentable'." The woman laughed. "You have as much spunk as your mother. She was naturally beautiful, yes, but the Capitol did not think so. It's hard for me to think that I used to think like that myself." She shuddered delicately. "So, if you like my mother so much, then where were you this entire time? Why are you helping Abla try to get this thing" Prim gestured to her head "here? Why are you helping Abla try to murder my family, and my friends?" The woman's eyes grew sad, and suddenly Prim could see how much she has suffered. "I too, wanted to run. After your mother and father won the rebellion and the war was over, some people of the Capitol were held away from freedom. I was one of these people, for I was one of the closer people of your mother, yet I was also native to the Capitol. Abla found me valuable, for I cared much for your mother. She used me as her henchman, I suppose as you would say. I did most of her dirty work, and she forced me to do other horrible things." She winced. Prim felt her heart soften, as she watched this woman shake with sobs. "I hate her." The woman cried. "I want to run away so badly, but," She pulled at her shirt sleeve, revealing a large scar running down her arm. Prim's eyes widened. "The last time I tried to escape, it didn't end well." She cringed and pulled down her shirt sleeve, concealing the mark. The two prisoners were silent for a while. "What is your name?" Prim asked her softly. The woman lifted her head. "My name is Octavia. I used to be cheerful, happy with my life, although now, my life is so much less than what I hoped that it would be. And what would be your name?" "My name is Prim." Prim answered. Octavia smiled. "I figured that your mother would name you something like that, it was after her late sister, you know." Prim nodded wearily. "I get told that a lot more often." Octavia chuckled. "Prim, how old are you?" Prim replied, "I am of the age eight." Then, she frowned. "That doesn't sound right." Octavia nodded mournfully. "Only at the age of eight and yet so have matured so much in such a short time." Prim felt her mind spin. "I DO feel older, somewhat." She says thoughtfully. "Almost as though….I've seen more things about the world than I thought I should have seen." Octavia nodded again. "This is only natural. The children of the Districts always get the worst of the suffering." Prim jolted up, filled with a determined energy that was not existent before. "That isn't going to happen this time." She says. "I am not going to go through any more suffering." Octavia shook her head sadly. "Do you think you have a choice over that?" Prim wringed her hands. "Well, my mother had a choice to either stand around, or actually fight. So why can't I?" Octavia laughed bitterly. "Nice try, but reality brings us to the world in which you are a small girl whose life may take a sharper turn, and I am a woman who is forced to watch the torture chambers of Abla." Prim sighed and sat down. Suddenly, Octavia stood up straight and raised a quivering finger to her lips. Prim mouthed, 'What's wrong?' Octavia listened hard, her eyes closed for concentration. Then, she sighed and shook her head.

Suddenly, the door blasted open, causing parts of the ceiling and debris to crush Prim's tiny body. That was when she blacked out.

Katniss—

Katniss raised her head as the ceiling above her shook and trembled. "What do you think is going on?" Annie asked in a low voice. Katniss felt her heart beating hard as she strained to hear anything above the rumbling.

A loud, shrill scream echoed down to Katniss' ears, causing her to jump up and begin banging madly at the walls. Peeta stood up. "That sounded like Prim!" He cried. Finnick and Annie exchanged worried looks. "Are you two sure? I mean, come to think of it, it might be any other prisoner here who's being tortured." Katniss shook her head. "I know that it's Prim. It has to be Prim…it's got to be…" Katniss sank to the ground and began weeping. Finnick placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katniss, you can never be so sure." Peeta hit the walls one more time and just began bumping his head into the wall wordlessly. "It might be the jabberjays, Katniss. Remember the first rebellion? The Capitol used jabberjays to spy on the Districts, and just recently, you were also manipulated by jabberjays mimicking other voices that you know." Katniss felt her heart thud harder against her chest. "But this sounds so real…" Annie nodded. "That's the point, Katniss. But right now, we just have to sit tight, and prepare for the worst to come." Katniss shook her head. Another loud scream reached the prisoners' ears. Katniss buried her head in her arms. Aadan's face went pale with fright and whimpered.

"KATNISS, WE'VE GOT YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! AND GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Katniss' head jerked up. Peeta's eyes widened and he glanced around the walls. Gale growled. "It's an audio system." He muttered, and felt the walls for any weak point. A screen formed around the stone walls, causing Gale to jump back and make Aadan scream and hide in Katniss' shirt. Abla's looming face smiled at the group sinisterly. "Missing your little girl? She's right here." Katniss felt herself grow faint when Abla grabbed Prim by the neck and force her to look at the screen.

Prim looked horrible.

Her eyes were rolled back, dirt covered her face, blood dripped down from her lip. She mumbled something incoherent and twitched. Abla smiled again. "Enjoying this, Katniss? I am." Katniss stumbled backwards and clutched Peeta's hands for support. Abla leaned in closer. "You know, we were going to kill her using electric wires, but I think she deserves a worse punishment. She was talking of revolution, you know." Abla laughed sweetly. "It was a silly idea to talk of it under the security that the prison has. And as you all know, treason is not permitted in this Capitol."

"If there is anyone who's committing treason, it's you, you dirty, stupid, b-" Gale covered Annie's furious mouth. Annie struggled and pushed against his hand, but Gale held her down. Abla smiled pleasantly.  
"You've certainly got spirit, Annie. Perhaps you will be next to fall." Annie ended up biting at Gale's hands to say the last word. "The day you capture me alive there isn't any problem in having you dead. I think I would like it if I had your head on my bedroom wall." Annie growled. "Then I suppose I will haunt you more from my grave."

In all of this, Prim gained consciousness, and her eyes fluttered back to normal. She gazed around at her surroundings, and then realizing that she was looking at her friends and family, begins to struggle against Abla. She screamed and tried biting at her. "I hate you!" Prim screamed at Abla. Abla laughed and slapped Prim across the face. Katniss shrieked. "Prim!" She yelled. Abla faced Katniss. "Your daughter is becoming too much of a mess to take care of, Katniss. I guess her death will be quicker." Abla giggled and the screen went black.

Katniss shook, tears streaming down her face silently. Peeta touched her trembling shoulders. Katniss didn't respond at Peeta's gesture. There was an awful silence all around.

Katniss stood up. "We gotta find her." Katniss said angrily. Annie waved the surroundings. "I don't mean to sound like a pessimist, but I think Abla made sure that we wouldn't be able to get out." Peeta shot Annie a hard glare. "Thank you for the reminder, Annie." Annie shrugged. "I care about Prim as much as all of you guys do, but I raise a good point. If we're going to save Prim, then we have to think about this first." Katniss walked around in circles and finally stared at the bars. She walked over to them and pushed them open with a soft ping. "Or maybe not." She said happily. Annie frowned. "This entire time, the doors were unlocked?" Peeta stared at the doors. "Katniss, I don't think we should go. This is too easy. Almost like Abla wants us to go." "She has our daughter, and you think this is a trap? We have to get her!" Katniss snapped. Gale limped over to Peeta. "I hate to admit that Peeta and Annie are right, but they are right. This looks like a trap. If Annie really didn't want us to get Prim, then she would have taken other measures, for starters, lock the door." Katniss felt her anger rise. "Look, I don't care if this is a trap. We will be subtle and quick. Even if this is a trap, we will make sure that we win this one." Aadan stood up, a determined look set into his eyes. "I'm up for it." He said angrily. Katniss turned to Aadan, looking how mature he looked in his four year "old body. His eyes were burning with fury, and his fists were balled up. Katniss smiled. "Let's go."

Peeta—

Well, he couldn't just let Katniss and Aadan to go by themselves.

So, Gale, Finnick, Annie, and Peeta followed Katniss, sulking and mumbling about how horrible and reckless all of this was. "We've got to…" Katniss stopped abruptly. "Prim!" She whispered excitedly. Through a door's window, they saw Prim in a white room all by herself, in a bed, lying so very still. Before Peeta could stop her, Katniss banged through the doors. "Prim!" She cried again. Prim stood up straight, confused, and then turned to look at Katniss. "Mommy!" Prim shots and runs to her. Katniss began crying and held Prim for a long time. "Let's get out of here!" Katniss said and took her hand.

And then it happened.

Prim didn't even take two steps and she collapsed. Katniss looked at Prim, who was on the ground, gasping and coughing up blood. "Prim…?" Katniss asked and leaned down and began shaking her. Peeta stepped forward, but Gale held him back. Sweat dripped down Prim's face and she twitched frantically, as if having a seizure. "Prim, please, snap out of it. Prim!" Katniss began holding Prim and shook her frantically. Prim shook her head and grabbed the floor. "Mommy…" Prim cried and lay still on the floor.

Peeta let out a yell and ran over to Prim's side. Aadan was close on his heels. Katniss was still shaking Prim. "Prim, wake up, please wake up." Katniss begged. Prim's eyes were glassy. Peeta felt for a pulse, for any movement. Then, he stopped. "She's dead." He said, shocked. "NO!" Aadan lay next to Prim and hugged her. "She's not dead! She can't be! This is a fake! She's still alive! She's…" Aadan began crying and sobbed. "She can't be dead…" Aadan wailed.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." Peeta looked up and almost cried out when he saw Abla right in front of him. "You." Katniss said furiously. She stood up and lunged at her. Abla stepped away and smiled. "Yes, me. Poison is the most effective and tragic way of dying, if you ask me. I've been saving nightlock for a while, and I realized, silly me. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Katniss stared at Abla in shock. "But…nightlock…it kills you immediately…It can't…" Abla laughed. "Oh, today's technology is so useful. I wanted to make Prim's death slow and painful, you see. So I extended the death range to be a bit longer." Katniss slid down to the floor. "She was on a bed…" Abla smiled sweetly. "It was easy, really. I forced Prim down there, and she was unaware that the poison was slowly eating away her system. And when you got her, well, the poison reached her and began to kick in the pain." Katniss stood up and slapped Abla. Abla looked at Katniss, shocked. "You deserve to burn in hell, you monster. You won't get away with this. Prim's death will be the first and last you will make." Abla snarled. "I don't think so."

She snapped her hands and Peeta felt a strange sensation in his gut and collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach. Katniss looked at him, bewildered and her eyes widened at recognition. "He will be dead soon." Abla said pleasantly. "The choice is yours. You could either leave him to die and I will set everyone free, or I could give him the antidote, and everyone will stay here. So basically, the only one who loses is either Peeta or you. Isn't that nice?" Annie growled. "I will never leave under your name." Annie snapped and punched Abla in the stomach. Abla staggered but did not fall. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Time is running out for Peeta." Katniss looked at Peeta, stricken. Peeta coughed and saw blood splattering on the clear floor. "Katniss…don't do it!" He gasped. Katniss bit her lip and said, "I can't let you die." She said softly and turned to Abla. "Give me the antidote." Abla smirked. "If you wish." She produced a tiny bottle filled with clear liquid. Katniss snatched it and forced it into Peeta's mouth. Peeta struggled against her, trying to spit it out, but it was already working into his system. 'Just like the sleep syrup in the Hunger Games.' He thought wearily and felt his eyes close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people! So sorry that my update is late. The power at my house went out, causing internet and wifi connections to go down with it. When the power went back on, the fact that I needed to post my chapter slipped out of my mind and I realized yesterday that duh, I didn't post the chapter! :(! Anyway, sorry for this late-ness. I really gotta get this update once-a-week thing under control...! I hope you guys can forgive me. Hopefully, this chapter will be a nice apology gift. Then again, it's the readers desicion to see if this chapter is satisfactory enough. Thanks for all of the reading and support, please review, no hater comments, xoxo. Katierosefun out!**

Chapter 16. Escape

Peeta—

Peeta stirred in his sleep and felt his eyes lift open.

"He's awake." An upset voice cuts through Peeta's head. Peeta couldn't tell who it was…all of the sounds around him were blurring together all too fast.

"Peeta!" Peeta felt Katniss' arms tighten around him. "You're okay! Thank goodness you're okay, I thought that Abla was pulling a trick and that you were dead and I really didn't want to believe you were gone, I mean, Prim's gone and…" Annie giggled softly. "Breathe in and out, Katniss. You would think that it was the end of the world." Finnick threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, Mom, it technically IS the end of the world. Or at least, our world." He says darkly. "So…you're up." Gale said sullenly. Peeta realized slowly that it was him who made the announcement of his ending sleep. "Did I miss anything?" Peeta croaked. He coughed into his fist as Katniss pounded him on the back-hard. "No need to break my backbone, Katniss." Peeta smiled. "She's been like this all day." Annie said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Sure, the first few hours Katniss was miserable, but after a while, she was turning into a mother hen worrying about this and that. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen her like this. You would think that she's in one of those old movies…" Katniss rolled her eyes. "As for missing anything, well, Abla stopped by to taunt us again, punched Finnick in the nose," Finnick gestured happily at blood that was gushing merrily from his nostrils, that Peeta did not notice for some reason until now. "Aadan took a nap after all of these traumatic events, and you woke up." Peeta looked over at his son, who was whimpering sadly in his slumber. Katniss and Peeta exchanged dark glances. "He might need time over…you know." Annie said sadly. "He even saw the damn thing." Finnick growled. "Who the hell does Abla think she is? There is one thing for sure; she would make a horrible mother. Or person, tell you the truth." Gale stared at the floor. "We've got to get out of here." He said suddenly. Finnick snorts. "Thank you for that, Captain Obvious. That's what we really need. An escape plan, along with two grief-stricken parents, one insane maniac, one incredibly handsome and talented young man, a dangerous and world dominating woman, and a little boy who had just lost his best friend. This is SO going to work." Gale shot Finnick a quizzical look. "Half the people you were trying to describe did not make any sense whatsoever." Finnick shrugged. "Really? It's easy. The two grief-stricken parents are Katniss and Peeta, the maniac is you," "HEY!" Shouts Gale, but Finnick continued. "The incredibly handsome and talented young man is me-" "Incredibly talented?" Peeta chuckled. "The dangerous and world dominating woman is obviously," "Abla." Annie cut him off. Finnick looked at his mother, confused with an impish look in his eyes. "I actually meant you, dear mother." Annie's eyes flashed. "I'll get you for that." Finnick laughed. "Ad the last description of a little boy who just lost his best friend fits Aadan to a T." Katniss shook her head. "Thank you, Finnick Odair, for that wonderfully detailed and accurate description of each and every one of us." She said blandly. Finnick did a fake bow and sat down.

"Can we get back to the more serious situation, here?" Gale harrumphs. Finnick winked. "You never did understand a good joke, Gale." He said youthfully. Peeta laughed. "That explains the reason why we're all here in the first place." Peeta said lightly, but felt his words have a steel force behind each one. Gale glared hard at Peeta. "If you're saying that I'm the reason why we're in this mess…" Peeta smiled. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Gale. If you left us alone when I TOLD you to, then perhaps we wouldn't be stuck in here. Oh, wait. Or maybe we wouldn't be facing the end of the Districts. Or maybe," Peeta felt his voice rise. "Maybe Prim would still be alive!" Katniss placed a hand on Peeta's chest and eased him to calm down. Gale's face was impassive, but Peeta knew too well that every muscle, every atom of his body was straining itself from murdering Peeta. Strangely enough, he was used to that feeling.

Annie glared at Peeta and Gale.

"What we need is an escape plan, as we have emphasized about twenty times now, not a stupid romance drama, which you two are obviously trying to make." Annie snapped. Gale opened his mouth to protest, but Annie kicked him in the shin. Gale yelped. "That's my bad leg, Annie!" He cried. Annie smiled sweetly at him. "I knew." If looks could kill, Annie would have been buried six feet underground. Peeta felt his stomach clench. What about Prim? Would she be buried? Probably not. What would Abla he do with Prim's body? Peeta felt the room spin around him. He decided that in order not to lose the remains of his stomach, he would keep that thought down into an abyss in his mind. Instead, he was visited with memories of the 74th Hunger Games, of the one where he was able to talk to Katniss for once, to actually be able to know her.

It was also the one when he realized how sick and deadly the Capitol was.

The mutts. The eyes. The collars.

All of it came crashing down on Peeta. He could hardly breathe. Prim couldn't be, no she cannot be a part of that nightmare that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Katniss seemed to be thinking of the same thing. She whispered, "Mutts." Annie looked up at Katniss, confused. "What did you say?" Katniss took a deep breath. "I was thinking about how we would get Prim's body back to District 12. I want her buried there. She would have wanted it. My sister," Katniss' voice broke. "My little sister didn't get to be buried in her home; I don't want the same thing with my daughter. But the thing is what if Abla decided to pull another stunt on us? Something with Prim's death…The very idea of it is horrifying. In my first Hunger Games, the Capitol used the dead bodies of the fallen tributes that had died earlier and morphed them into mutts. Or at least, I think so. It might have just been a trick of the mind, but it was very realistic." Annie's face went pale. "You mean you think Abla would actually pull something like that?" Finnick tapped his chin. "If you think about it, I wouldn't be that surprised. Abla has already used us as her torture chamber testers; she would want another loss or reminder that would make us feel even more hopeless than ever. A reminder of Prim's death would make us feel worse, more guilty. She wants something like that." Peeta clenched his fists. "Then we'll just have to be prepared for it. Let's get out of here."

Finnick—

"This plan is not going to work." Gale muttered under his breath. Finnick kicked him. Gale winced. "Quit hitting me!" He snapped. Finnick gave Gale a cocky smile. "I didn't hit you, I kicked you." Gale glared at Finnick. "Move up!" Katniss said urgently. Gale sighed and he crawled a bit further. Finnick felt his pulse race. He needed this plan to work, or else he and the rest of his friends would be in this hellhole forever. He had told Katniss and Peeta that there was probably a shallow vent somewhere, which gave the prisoners a warm or cold breeze. The fact that there was a vent of air had clued Finnick in that Abla wanted the prisoners alive, for at least a while longer. If the group found the vent, they could crawl through it, where they would hopefully stumble to an exit, or possibly a room where the late Prim would be kept. As for dragging the dead Prim along with the crew, that would be the real problem. Finnick could send her body ahead on a cargo train in District 4 to District 12, and the rest of the group would go after her. Everything would work as planned, that is, if everything goes along smoothly, which most of the time, it never did. True, this plan was somewhat vague, and Finnick could point out plenty of flaws in the plan, but it was all he had right now. He needed to depend on it for now. "How will we know that Prim's body will be in a room?" Gale whispered. Finnick shrugged in the tight air-vent tunnel space he was in. "Maybe we'll be able to see it." Aadan bumped into Finnick and pointed upwards. "Finnick, I think we found Prim." Aadan said in a soft voice. Finnick turned and almost let out a yelp. He was amazed that Aadan didn't tremble or scream. Instead, he just stood still, staring sadly at the sister that would never wake. The group all stared at the vent above them, which was with the face of Prim pressed against it. "She's on the ground, and we're underneath it." Katniss said in a hushed voice. Gale cursed under his breath. "They'll just leave a dead child's body on the ground? Unattended?" Peeta looked hard at Prim's closed eyes. "Let's just get her. There's something that is unsettling about this." Carefully, Finnick unscrewed the vent cage and Prim's body slid down to his feet. Finnick's hands trembled as he lifted her body and hoisted it over his shoulder. Gale looked, disgusted. "That is not healthy." Finnick tried for a brave smile, which did not help considering the fact that he WAS holding a corpse. "How hard can it be? You used to carry around dead animals." Gale grimaced. "Yes, but it's not the same as holding a dead body of a human." Annie shuddered. "Come on, people, move it." The group trudged on until Gale came to a stop.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered excitedly. Everyone stopped, and listened. Finnick's heart leapt as he heard the whistling wind, the batter of slow rain coming down to the earth. He could feel the cold breeze sweep through his flesh and bones. "This is it." Gale said happily and felt for a vent. He opened it, and he hoisted himself up. Finnick went after, still carrying Prim's body. Aadan was up next, and Annie was close behind. Peeta and Katniss at last came up, and for a moment, they all breathed in the fresh air. Gale closed the vent and the band of friends and family hurried away. Rain poured down Finnick's brow. He shivered a little bit whether from the cold or anticipation, he didn't know.

Katniss suddenly stopped and shouted, "Hit the deck!" Finnick only had time to think for one second before Gale shoved him down to the ground. Something flew over their heads and sent debris flying. He heard someone clapping slowly and deliberately. "Nice try, everyone. Honestly, I actually felt real shock when I found out that you escaped." Finnick felt his heart sink and knew that Abla had caught up to them. He looked up, and sure enough, Abla was right in his face, smiling happily.

Katniss—

Katniss stood up, and then sat back down, the ground still spinning underneath her feet from the explosion. "We're leaving now." She said calmly. "We're…we're going to leave, and we'll be back. You can't stop us. You're here by yourself." Abla chuckled. "Well, I am here by myself, that much is true, and you will be leaving. Everyone will be leaving…except you." Katniss blinked yellow spots out of her eyes. "Don't count yourself on it." She growled as angrily as she could. Abla shrugged. "Are you even looking at yourself right now, Katniss? You're barely able to stay conscious. You're at the brink of exhaustion, and you know it." Katniss tried not to feel her throat turn dry. "Katniss…I think she's right." Finnick said nervously. Katniss ignored him. "You're never going to take us down." She mumbled. Abla raised an eyebrow. "No?" She asked softly. She raised her hand and Katniss heard the click of a gun behind her. Katniss whirled around and a tiny squeak of panic came out of her throat. A man with a heavy gun was pointing his weapon at Aadan's head. More people with weapons came up behind the rest of the group and threatened to shoot. Katniss turned back to Abla. "You said you were alone!" She protested. Abla shrugged. "You can't trust a person on the different side, Katniss. You must realize that." Katniss closed her eyes and opened them again. "All I ask if that you come with me." Abla whispered. Katniss felt her head pounding. She turned to Aadan and then Peeta. Annie's eyes were widening. "Katniss, come on!" Annie shouted. "We've already had enough sacrifices today, we don't need more!" Peeta was shaking his head. "Katniss, Annie is right. We had something like this already, we don't care, but you have to resist! We'll be fine, it's okay!" Katniss turned back to Abla.

"Do you swear on your word?" She asked, her voice shaking. Abla nodded. "I swear." She said firmly. Katniss took a deep breath. "I'll be your prisoner." She said. Abla smiled, and turned to her guards. "Take the rest away. Make sure they get back to their Districts." Katniss felt hot tears spring into her eyes. She vaguely heard Peeta and Aadan screaming, but she didn't focus on what they were saying. She allowed Abla to take her away, back into the prison.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is it, people. The last chapter. The final closing of 'Let Go'. I just want to say that I am so thankful for you readers, for all of those people who gave me support to keep writing. I'm so thankful...I love you guys so much. I hope that you guys will still follow my work, for thier are new stories to be whipped up on the computer. (I'm actually working on the first chapter of an 'Austin and Ally' from Disney Channel fanfiction.) But I will always be thankful of your support. :) And now, this is where i will sign:**

**Luv ya bunches,**

**Katierosefun 3**

Chapter 17. Letting Go

Annie—

"Why does this always happen to us?!" Annie screamed a kicked a rock, which promptly hit a tree trunk. The rock broke into two parts. Aadan plopped himself on the ground, a glazed, shocked look over his eyes. "We can't just stop here." Peeta said softly. "We have to get Prim's body back to home first, and then we will come back to break Katniss out of there." Finnick stood up and stared at Prim's dead body, which had been thrown to the ground the second the group was hidden into the deep foliage of the forest. Aadan took one torn look at Prim's lifeless body and looked away. Then, as though shocked by some electrical force, Aadan jerked his head at Prim's body again. He crawled towards it and poked Prim's face gently. Annie picked Aadan up and stared at him. "What are you doing, Aadan?" Aadan didn't answer. Instead, he forced Annie to set him back on the ground and poked through Prim's eyebrow and takes a step back. "Prim's not dead." Aadan whispered.

"What do you mean, Prim isn't dead?" Gale asked. "She was dead, and we all saw it." Aadan shook his head. "Prim had a mark on her eyebrow. Once, she fell off a tree, and it left a tiny scar. It was about the size of my fingernail, and not most people see it. I saw it all the time. I don't know why…it might be because I was there…?" Peeta stood up. "Go on." He said in a steady voice. Aadan frowned. "It's strange though, because Prim's scar was permanent. Even the doctors said so." Gale sighed. "Aadan, Abla might have found the scar and did a full body wash or something. The Capitol is full of those tricks. They could wash away any scar, any bruise, and any signs of experience they will wipe out." Aadan shook his head. "That is impossible. No one can see that scar except for our family." Peeta frowned and then snapped his fingers. "I remember now. You brought Prim home, and there was blood dripping slowly from above her eye." Aadan nodded eagerly. Finnick bounced around, excited by this concept. "That means the real Prim is alive! She's out there somewhere! Maybe she's still in the prison! Maybe…" Then he stops. "We're going to have to rescue both of them." Finnick said slowly. "That won't be easy." Annie added. Gale shot her a glare. "I've been on impossible rescue missions before, trust me." Annie felt her face flush. She knew exactly who she was talking about. Peeta's ears also turned pink and stared at the ground. Aadan crossed his arms. "Well, we're going!" Aadan cried, his eyes burning with fury. "They've got Mommy and Prim! The next thing I want after we get them is that I wanna take Abla, that b-" Peeta slapped his hand over Aadan's mouth. Gale looked at Aadan, impressed. "Since when did you know those words?" Annie walked over to Gale and stomped on his foot. Gale winced. "That's not the point!" She shouted in his ear. She turned back to Peeta. "Let's go rescue your family, shall we?" She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Katniss—

Katniss opened her eyes and quickly forced them shut. Every single time she opened them, tears would come dripping down. "Stop it." She whispered to herself angrily. "Your family and friends are safe." But she couldn't help herself. Katniss buried her face in her knees that were drawn to her chest.

"Katniss? Is that you?"

"Mommy? Are you there?"

Katniss opened her eyes, shocked. She looked around her surroundings to make sure that she was still in the cell and not possibly in heaven.

No, it was still the same, dark, damp jail cell.

Then, two figures rose from the shadowy wall in the corner.

Suddenly, Katniss felt her body surge forward, tears freely streaming down her already dirty face. "Prim!" She cried and grabbed her daughter, alive and warm and still breathing. "Prim, I thought you died! I thought you were gone! Your father and I…we all thought…" Katniss sobbed even harder. Prim smiled gently at Katniss. "It's okay, Mommy. I've been here with Octavia, and she helped some." Katniss looked up and for the first time in a long time, she saw her former member of her long ago prep team…back in the Hunger Games. And the Quarter Quell. Not to mention, the role of shaping her beauty to be the Mockingjay of the rebellion. "Octavia…?" Katniss whispered. She could barely recognize her.

Katniss knew that Octavia had become thin and stripped of her fancy decorations on her body and such, only leaving her with her faint evergreen dye, but now Katniss could see Octavia, without all of the remaining bits of makeup.

Octavia looked worn and tired, like a rag doll that has been played with and washed too many times, with only bits of color faded away. Her colorful green dye on her body had completely vanished, revealing a pale skin that was dotted with brown freckles. Her hair was the same auburn color that tumbled down to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, and she had a permanently sad expression in her irises that would leave Katniss wondering what tortures she had gone through. "Octavia, I'm so sorry." Katniss said softly. Octavia smiled sadly. "It's alright, Katniss. I can see why you detested us so much now." Katniss shook her head. "No, Octavia, I never hated you. If anything, I thought that you were innocent in this game of the Capitol." In a quiet voice, Prim explained that Octavia was captured and taken to be a servant of Abla ever since peace was restored in the Districts. Katniss felt her heart drop. "What about Venia? And Flavius?" Katniss asked urgently. Octavia shook her head. "They are gone now." She said. Katniss went over to Octavia and gently took her hands. "Octavia, you have always been so sweet to me, it's impossible for me to not feel guilty." She said. Octavia smiled. "Your nails are out of shape." She said, laughing a little. Katniss giggled. "They always will be, Octavia."

Gale—

"Come on, you guys!" Gale shouted and peered through the passing air vents. Peeta shoved through Gale's foot. Gale turned around and saw Peeta's determined eyes. They were like ice. Gale turned back and felt his heart slowly sink. He knew that he would see some sort of reaction like this. When he first went to see Katniss, he meant to bring her with him…for her to see that well, Katniss belongs to him.

His heart hardened.

Why did Katniss choose Peeta?

They didn't even properly know each other until the Hunger Games. Even then, their love was forced only for survival, and Gale could understand that. But after that, everything blew up in his face and he knew that the girl he loved was gone. She belonged to another person.

Gale shoved those deep thoughts out of his head and peered through another air vent and to his relief; he saw Katniss' hands and boots. Gale propped open the vent and moaned as his bad leg was put on more pressure. Peeta came scrambling out and made a beeline for Katniss. Gale felt a stab in his heart as he watched Peeta stroke Katniss' hair. Annie struggled out, with Aadan and Finnick behind. "Prim!" Aadan cried and hugged his big sister. Prim began crying, silent tears dropping down her face. Peeta scooped up Prim and squeezed her for a long time. "Peeta, Gale, Annie, I think you guys remember Octavia." Katniss gestured to a young woman who was sitting in the corner, her wide eyes adjusting to the amount of people that suddenly filled the space in the small jail cell. Gale felt as though another hundred pounds of ice just dropped on his heart. "You mean, THE Octavia? As in, the Octavia who was in your prep team?" Katniss nodded. Gale remembered this too well. He and Katniss were fighting about how Katniss cared too much about the idiotic prep team…and how Octavia was one of them. He never thought even for a couple of seconds what happened to the prep team once the revolution had been over. He assumed that they returned to the Capitol where they could be happy, or that they stayed in a District to learn honest work. Katniss quietly told Gale the story of how Octavia wound up in Abla's domain. Gale shook his head. "So it's still going on. The revolution." He said sullenly. Katniss didn't say anything.

She didn't need to. Gale knew when trouble was coming. It was a natural instinct of hunting. When the signs are clear, it was time to either stand and bring the problem down, or run away and cower.

Gale knew that cowering was not an option.

"Gale?" Katniss whispered softly. She sounded worried, as though she already knew what thoughts were running through his head. "Don't say anything." Gale mumbled and closed his eyes for a second. Then, his joints tensed. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps.

Abla!

"Get back in the vent!" He cried and everyone slipped through. He pushed Prim and Aadan first, then Katniss and Octavia. Peeta dove in. Finnick wasn't that far behind. Annie was about to go in, and then paused. She turned to Gale. "Whatever happens, you should realize that you're not always going to be the hero." With that, she disappeared through the vent. Before Gale could realize what Annie meant, he heard Abla's breathing. It was close. Probably a cell away.

Gale felt his heart jump into his throat and hopped in, promptly closing the lid behind him. He saw Annie's brown hair flashing in the dim light and as quickly and silently as possible, followed her.

"NO!"

Gale felt a chill go up his spine. The group paused, shuddering at the howl that came from Abla's mouth.

Abla had found out that her prisoners were gone.

And this was not a trap.

"Come on, move." Katniss whispered and they all crawled faster. Gale found the escape and whisper-yelled, "Everyone, it's over here!" Gale lifted the vent and everyone came scrambling out. They dove into the forest before anyone could see them and did not stop running until they reached the city of the Capitol. Gale stopped abruptly and looked down, panicked.

A crowd had gathered around, and they were all shouting for blood. "Katniss Everdeen, we are here to put out the fire that you started!" They shouted. Katniss' face went pale. "Oh no." She whispered.

Abla came out to the people and shouted, "Katniss Everdeen and her friends had escaped! Is this how the symbol of the Districts reacts to our power? They are cowards!" Gale felt movement by him and gawked as Katniss stepped out and leapt down to the ground.

Peeta shouted, "Katniss, no!" He jumped down next to her. The crowd surged forward, but Abla held them back. A cruel smirk was on her lips. "What does the girl on fire have to say for herself?" Gale could almost hear the pounding in Katniss' heart.

Or it might be his own.

Katniss took a deep breath.

"People of the Capitol, I do not mean any harm. This rebellion that you wish to start is meaningless. We all know what happened a while ago, when the Districts fought against your city. However, peace had been restored, and there has not been any bloodshed for years. Think about this, citizens! Why are we to fight against each other again? Is everything about fighting? Is everything about losing and revenge? It is not. I know that you are hurt, that you may have lost your pride in being the top city of Panem, but you must understand. Think of the government we used to have, before the revolution. Children dying left and right, people left to starve. The Capitol feeding off of the District's wealth, being hated by everyone. Do you want that to happen again?" Confusion swept through the Capitol. "It's working." Finnick whispered, excited. "She's winning them over."

"I know that you have lost many family members in that revolution, too. You probably lost friends, possessions, any beloved ones. We all lost someone that day. But we don't have to lose more. Think about it, please. I come here in a gesture of peace and hopefully more peace to come." Katniss ended and waited. The crowd murmured among themselves, glancing nervous looks.

At last, the most amazing thing happened.

One by one, a gun clattered to the ground, torches were extinguished, and the entire city of the Capitol was in a hushed silence.

Katniss went over to Abla. Abla's eyes were burning with fury. "Abla, look." Katniss said sadly. "I think I know what happened to you for you to hate me so much. I know that I was probably responsible for the death of your grandfather, and you probably hate me for that. I hated your grandfather too; he killed my sister, killed off a little girl named Rue I befriended, killed one of my friends in the Hunger Games named Finnick Odair." Gale heard a little sound that sounded almost like a sob from Annie. Gale forced himself not to look. "He killed many, many families and would have killed my husband, too." Katniss gestured to Peeta. "But I know that you are still probably very hurt, and I know that you won't want to forgive me, but it's time to…let go." Katniss sounded the last two words and her eyes flickered up to Gale. Gale felt his heart being trodden and stepped on. Katniss wasn't just talking about Abla. She was also talking about him.

He needed to let go of Katniss.

He didn't want to.

Abla had doubt in her eyes now, and her face slowly softened. Katniss gave her a half smile. Abla sighed and said, "This is where the villain surrenders, right?" Katniss laughed. "That would be correct." Abla sighed again and turned around to the crowd and shouted, "The rebellion is over! Let a new reign of peace begin!"

Katniss—

As soon as the train stopped for home, Katniss turned around to face Gale. He was quiet the entire ride home, and whenever she looked at him, he would look down at the floor.

"Gale." She said softly. Gale looked up. His grey eyes were filled with pain. It triggered a memory in her head, back in District 13.

_"I knew that you would kiss me." Gale said. "How?" Katniss asked. "Because I am in pain. That is the only way I can get your attention." _

Katniss stood on her tip toes and gently kissed him on the lips. "I know you're in pain. But you're going to have to let go now. I'm going to let go, too." Katniss squeezed his hand and with a final smile, she ran off to join Peeta.

"Wait!" Gale called out. Katniss turned around. Gale panted and stopped. "Look Katniss, I'm sorry. I was acting silly, but I promise, I'll let go of you from now on. You've got a life and family ahead of you. I won't get in the way of it, anymore." Katniss felt the weight in her heart soften. Gale bowed his head and hugged Katniss. He shook hands with Peeta and said, "You better take care of her, 'cause I will come back and annoy you if you don't." Peeta smiled. "I swear I will." Gale knelt down and hugged Prim and Aadan. "You guys are going to be great, like your mother and father here." He said softly. Prim and Aadan nodded solemnly. "Well then, I'll see you guys later." Gale said, and walked away.

One year later…

Katniss—

"Did you get Octavia's letter?" Peeta asked Katniss as he sat at the dinner table. Katniss smiled. "How could I miss it? I can't believe that she will be a representative of the Capitol so soon." Peeta shrugged. "I think we made quite the impression on her." He said cheerfully. Prim and Aadan came thundering down the stairs. "Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Annie said that Gale is going to be married soon!" Peeta lifted Aadan. "Really, Prim? Who's the lucky lady?" He asked. Prim giggled. "He and Annie are gonna be together!" She squealed. Katniss raised her eyebrow and exchanged a look with Peeta. "Wow. Never saw that coming." Peeta said, surprised. Katniss' face broke out in a big smile and she kissed Peeta. "Well, at least you have one less thing to worry about." Peeta grinned. "You mean having Gale chasing after you? Yeah, I think I can deal with that." Katniss laughed. She whacked Peeta with a newspaper playfully and went out in the backyard.

The air was humming with bees and hummingbirds. Flowers were blooming, coloring District 12 with bright purple, pink, blue, white, and green. Peeta would probably be painting this scene any day now. A cool breeze swept through the leaves, carrying the sound of a wild dog howling. Light filtered through the forest and the earth smelled of fresh starts and new beginnings. Katniss smiled to herself.

She had let go.

Life was going to be great from now on.


End file.
